More Than Words
by noscruples
Summary: After the accident with AJ, Jason's world changes in more ways than one and he takes Elizabeth along for the ride, redefining what family means as they try to navigate the twists and turns of their new reality. AH Liason
1. Chapter 1

After the accident with AJ, Jason's world changes in more ways than one and he takes Elizabeth along for the ride, redefining what family means as they try to navigate the twists and turns of their new reality.

A/N – I started writing this several years ago and decided to flesh it out. I hope you like it. I'll be posting Monday and Thursday. This one won't be very long. It should end right before Christmas and then I'll take a break. It's audit season, the first quarter, so work will be crazy.

Chapter 1

Ten, every time he gets to ten ceiling tiles like clockwork, someone interrupts him. Sometimes it's a nurse, or doctor, usually with no good news, and then there is his family who doesn't seem to give a shit about what he wants. They'd rather bore him to death with stories about the late, great Jason Quartermaine and repeatedly ask him if he remembers anything. God, they just won't go away. Speaking of that, he is bored out of his mind, but the doctors insist on him staying in bed because of his brain injury. When he is allowed to get up and take a piss, the whole world has to help him, and his legs are like rubber so he can't even run away. It's hell on earth. His life is now some fractured fairytale where he is lucky enough to still be alive but will have to deal with the consequences of the car crash for the rest of his life. His memories are gone and he's a blank slate which hasn't gone over well with anyone he has met. Unfortunately, people want him to be someone he isn't anymore, and they are driving him crazy trying to force him to recall memories that are no longer there.

Some days, he wishes he hadn't survived. Nothing makes any sense and the disappointment in his family's eyes just makes him feel like a failure. As a result, he's cranky and difficult with the staff, mostly so they'll leave him alone. While that worked on some of the nurses, others weren't so easily scared away by his gruffness or his frequent bursts of anger and he oddly respects that.

Tentatively, Elizabeth Webber moves into the room. In the last several weeks, Jason had scared off most of the nurses with his petulant and unrepentant behavior. While she's attending nursing school, she volunteers at the hospital a lot to try to get some experience. Even though she is a little frightened of him, she also realizes that right now, he is acting like a child because mentally, he is starting from scratch. Although he looks anything but one with gorgeous blue eyes and a jawline that any model would kill for, his lack of references and appropriate behavior is a reminder that he has a lot of adjusting to do. They had cut his hair into blonde spikes which are okay, but she misses the way his hair would fall into his eyes when you least expected it, making him flick his head or swipe at it. God, he is so beautiful.

His gaze pins her, almost making her freeze as she tries to find her voice and say hello, but nothing comes out because she is lost in a volatile sea of pure blue. The depth of his azure eyes is breathtaking, and she wonders if he even realizes the power behind them and how much he uses them to communicate. Considering his tantrums and anger issues, she had planned to approach him differently, but his intensity is distracting her from her game plan.

"You came back."

Elizabeth shrugged, trying to play it cool when inside, she isn't even close to it.

Jason crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you want?" When it comes to the petite nurse, he can't help but mess with her head, knowing how nervous she is around him. While she is clearly intimidated by him, she never seems to give up no matter how snarky he becomes, and it makes him wonder why.

"Nothing, I'm going to change your water and then leave you some new pajamas, courtesy of your mother, and then I'll get out of your way." She made her way towards the counter.

When he suddenly dropped his arms and groaned, she focused on him, wondering what she had said to elicit such a response, but he wasn't looking at her, so she quickly realized his discomfort is in the form of her sister who is dejectedly standing in the doorway. The uneasiness between her and her sibling hadn't gotten any better since Elizabeth moved to town six months prior. They are like oil and water and both had given up on being close. Their entire childhood they fought for attention and unfortunately, Sarah frequently won. Elizabeth was the brat and Sarah was the chosen one. After Sarah had left for college, things had gotten a little better on the home front, but her sister's accomplishments were constantly thrown in her face. When she had complained to her grandmother, Audrey Hardy offered her a room if she agreed to go to nursing school after she finished high school. Unfortunately, Sarah had the same idea and decided to be a resident at General Hospital and then met the man of their dreams, Jason Quartermaine, and once again her parents gushed over the choice because Sarah would be set for life while no one wanted poor, dowdy Elizabeth.

"Hi," Sarah said before moving closer.

"Are you stupid?" Jason asked.

Sarah froze. "What—why would you ask me that?"

"Because you don't listen. I told you that I don't want you here."

Her bottom lip quivered. "But Jason—" It has been so hard dealing with his moods when all she wants to do his hold him and feel his energy again, but he refuses to even speak to her. The man was her fortress and strength, encouraging her when her residency took a toll on her and convincing her that she could do it and succeed. Whoever is lying in the bed is not her Jason, but she refuses to accept that he may never remember because she can't let him go.

"No buts!" His voice echoed through the room making the women jump. "Now, get out."

Sarah squelched a wail. "Elizabeth, do something!"

Liz sighed. Her sister is coming apart at the seams with tears springing from her eyes, looking completely tortured and it had no effect on Elizabeth because Sarah can turn on tears like a freaking faucet with no effort. She hates when people put her in the middle, especially since they don't get along.

"How do you know each other?" Jason asked.

"We're sisters," Sarah explained.

His eyes bugged out as he laughed. "No fucking way." Not only do they look nothing alike, but Elizabeth had won in the personality department. Jason Quartermaine must have been insane to put up with the blonde who may be book smart, but after listening to her yammer on and on for hours in the past, he discovered she is a narcissist and Jason Quartermaine was a total pussy. The orderlies had been a great source of entertainment and had helped him learn some colorful phrases which he liked to use to shock his parents because God knows that the golden boy never said them.

"We are nothing alike, but we are sisters."

His gaze settled on Elizabeth who looks uncomfortable and slightly perturbed. "Sorry…"

Liz shrugged. "It's not your fault."

Sarah stomped her foot. "Shut it, Lizzie."

Liz's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want."

"If you call me Lizzie, I'll refer to you as the Bitch from here on out."

Sarah gasped and then her jaw dropped when Jason started to double over laughing. She hadn't seen him crack a smile since he awakened, and he picks now to laugh.

"Wait until I tell mom and dad!" Leave it to Lizzie to always try to make her look bad.

"Do I look like I care?"

Sarah left in a huff, so Liz got back to work.

"Alright, you're going to sit and tell me about me and Sarah." His family kept singing her praises to get him to fall in line and he didn't believe a word out of their mouths.

She busied herself with wiping the counter. "I don't know a lot. She said that you are the love of her life and were going to get married." Unfortunately, she said it a lot just to rub it in but there is no way Liz is going to tell him how supposedly great he was in bed. Apparently, he is phenomenal and, as her sister so cattily bragged about, is hung like a horse.

He made a face like he tasted something disgusting. "There is no way in hell I'd marry her."

"Well, you're a lot different now."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I didn't know you that well, but you're a lot edgier now. I think it suits you though." She blushes which just fuels his curiosity.

"Were we friends?"

She is tempted to admit her stalkerish tendencies when it came to the former Jason Q. but decides to hide that for now. "No. I don't get along with Sarah, so we didn't hang out. You seemed nice enough though." No one needs to know that she had crushed on her almost brother-in-law. It was something she only admitted to herself.

While she struggles to keep her composure, she can barely look him in the eyes and had started to fidget which further intrigued him.

"Okay, so we weren't friends, but—were we together behind her back or something?"

She turned so red that he got concerned.

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"You're awkward around me and can't look me in the eyes and don't even get me started on your red face. How do you do that, by the way? It's kind of cool."

Mortified, she just stared at him for a long moment and then luckily was saved when another nurse entered the room.

He smirked. Interesting—apparently Elizabeth Webber either had a crush on his nemesis, old Jason or maybe golden boy did something inappropriate that she won't admit to. Out of the two sisters, she is more his type. Her skin is so creamy that he wants to lick it and wonders what it would taste like.

Noticing his shifting expression which now is way too wicked for her to deal with, she decides to bail.

"I have to go," she said, blushing under his lustful gaze. She practically ran out of the room and Jason couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Epiphany asked as she moved inside. "It's a little creepy." She wasn't even aware his mouth would move in an upward direction.

"I like her."

Piph does love his lack of a filter but needs some confirmation. "Who?"

"Elizabeth."

She stopped in her tracks. "Oh, hell no! Do you even know how insane that would make the Quartermaines and Webbers? They would lose their ever-loving minds, at least what they have left from dealing with your situation."

His grin grew even wider.

"You listen to me, I can't control you once you leave here, but Elizabeth has been through a lot in the eighteen years that she has been on this earth and you are not equipped to deal with that right now, so you need to slow your roll."

He rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. She is a great person and doesn't deserve someone messing with her head." Elizabeth is one of her favorite volunteers and she can't wait until she's a full-fledged nurse.

"I think she liked me before."

"And? You're not him, so it doesn't matter." The only way to get through to Jason is to be frank, which is something Piph has no problem with.

He averted his gaze. "I know everyone thinks I'm damaged goods now, but she doesn't treat me like that. Yesterday, she brought me some magazines to read and she doesn't judge me. I like her."

"I don't judge you either, but I don't see you trying to get into my pants."

His head cocked to the side as he tried to figure out how he'd fit in there along with her and she laughed loud and long.

"You're a mess. I didn't mean literally, I meant—"

He eyes her curiously as she tries to figure out how to put it into words.

"Forget I said anything. I'm going on my rounds. Can you please try not to offend my nurses?"

He chuckled. "Okay." He likes her because she's straight with him and he needs that right now.

An orderly enters the room. "I'm going to walk alongside you as you go to the bathroom to change."

Jason groaned. His body isn't fully co-operating yet and sometimes, it's embarrassing. "Tell me something…"

"What?"

"What does it mean if someone says you're trying to get into their pants?"

He laughed. "It means that you want to have sex with them."

"What's sex?"

The man paused. While he knows that Jason had been in a traumatic accident, the question had thrown him.

"Uh—it's what men and women who like each other do. There's a lot of kissing and then intercourse."

Jason's eyes widened. "I think I know what that is."

"Well, Tony did say that you had recalled some of your medical studies. I'm sure you took anatomy."

"I'm going to like getting into someone's pants."

The orderly grinned. "How about you hold off until you can walk without looking like an old man?"

Jason laughed. "Yeah." Things are finally looking up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth opened the door to the roof and moved towards the edge. How Jason could see right through her all the time she didn't know, but he's driving her to drink. For the last two months, she has had a burning crush on him and could never understand why Jason Quartermaine would want her sister and even questioned his sanity at times when her sister would do something stupid and he'd forgive her.

"Are you happy?" Sarah said easing her way towards the ledge.

"I don't want to argue with you."

"You made me look bad in front of him. I'm trying so hard to get him to remember and what you did just made it worse."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Why is it always about you? He doesn't want you hovering over him. What he needs is space."

Sarah shoved her. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my fiancé? If it were you in my place, you'd be doing the same thing! You'd fight for him."

"Maybe, but I'd also try not to force him to be someone he's not."

"Talk about making it all about you. This isn't about our childhood. Besides, no one forced you to be a brat."

"You had it so easy, Sarah, and you're not even thankful for it. It's not my fault that Jason can't stand the sight of you, so don't take it out on me."

Sarah swung her arm and smacked Elizabeth hard.

Elizabeth touched her mouth to check for blood and then smacked the taste out of Sarah's mouth. "Don't ever touch me again." She stormed back into the stairwell.

Sarah sunk to her knees as she sobbed and a few minutes later, Nikolas appeared.

"Are you okay?" He helped her to her feet and saw the mark on her face. "Who hit you?"

"It doesn't matter," she said as she swiped at her face.

"Yes, it does."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Their gaze locked. "Okay but let me help. Can I give you a ride home?"

"Yes."

He is aware of her plight. Hell, the whole town is reeling from the Quartermaine drama, especially if you've been treated to Jason's ire. Sarah looks like hell and he just hopes that he can distract her long enough to see a smile on her face again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thank you for the very warm welcome! I appreciate it! Jason is going to act out like on the show to a degree, so prepare yourself. I always hated how much pain he was in during that time. He lashed out because anger/rage was really the only emotion he knew at first. I felt bad for his friends and family, but I felt even worse for Jason. I can't imagine waking up with my memory erased and how much a struggle it would be to find your way.

By the way, on my site under Member Chat Forum (Welcome section), there is a Giveaways poll where I asked if people would be interested in some free make-up/skincare giveaways because I get a lot of samples and full-size products that I never open from makeup boxes that I get from a subscription, so I wanted to see if people would be interested in getting it. So far, only two people answered. If you have a moment, can you please take the poll? Thanks!

Chapter 2

The next day, Elizabeth strode into Jason's room.

His eyes tracked her every movement, but he said nothing. When she moved closer, he noticed a faint bruise that her makeup had failed to cover on her face.

"Run into a door?"

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing."

Carolyn Webber, who is visiting with her husband, strode into the room. "Come with me now!" They had just gotten into town the night before and she was horrified to see Sarah's face.

Liz sighed. "I can explain."

"I will not do this in front of Jason, now let's go."

Jason's head tilted. He's aware of who she is and doesn't like the way she is talking to his new friend. "I don't mind."

Carolyn schooled her features. "You're recovering and deserve your rest."

"Lady, I've been cooped up in this room for an eternity. I've rested enough."

She nervously shifted. "It's family business."

"Did Sarah hit you?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands, wishing that Jason would just let them leave. The more he gets her mother riled up, the worse the lecture will be.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Carolyn huffed.

"Isn't she old enough that she can do what she wants?"

"It's not that simple and this is family business. Besides, Sarah didn't do anything-."

A garbled sound left Liz's mouth and she went over to the sink, wet a paper towel and then removed her makeup, punishing her face, before tossing it into the trash and turning to face them.

"Damn," Jason said. A dark bruise marred her beautiful face.

"Don't worry, I returned the favor."

Carolyn is incensed. "Do not air our dirty laundry in front of Sarah's fiancé."

"Ex-fiance," Jason clarified.

"You don't even know what you want or if you're going to get your memory back. You shouldn't be making those kinds of decisions right now. All you're doing is purposely hurting the people who love you."

"Don't talk to him like that," Liz said.

Carolyn takes a step backward, shocked that she is defending him.

"Look, I don't want your daughter and she wouldn't be hurt if she'd just leave me alone. You can't force me to feel something I can't. I also don't think it's fair that Sarah is taking her frustrations out on her sister."

"She is doing no such thing. Elizabeth—."

"Don't bother, Jason. I can't do anything right in this family and it's always my fault."

"You are so melodramatic. Elizabeth, you know that I love you, but now is not the time to pick a fight with your sister."

"She started it."

"What, are you twelve?"

Elizabeth ran out of the room.

"You're a piece of work, just like your self-entitled other daughter."

Carolyn gasped. "Just because you have brain issues doesn't mean you can be rude and disrespectful."

"And who is going to stop me, you? The only rude person I see in this room is standing in front of me. Family sucks and you're as bad as my parents. You probably want Elizabeth to be Sarah instead of appreciating her for who she is. Am I right?"

Carolyn pivoted on her heel and strode from the room.

"The truth hurts!" Jason yelled as she hurried down the hall.

Piph poked her head in the doorway. "You rock." She hates how the Webbers treat Elizabeth.

Jason grinned. "If you see Elizabeth, tell her to come back."

"Please…"

He sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Please…"

"Okay, but you better behave."

He smirked. "Don't I always?"

"I liked you better when you frowned all the time."

They both know she's lying.

"You know, I'm not doing anything, so if you want to come back when you go on break so I can get into your pants…"

A bellow of laughter left Piph's mouth as she cracked up. "Boy, you can't handle this, but you just made my day."

He winked. "I could use some ice cream."

"I'm sure you can. It's too bad you were rude to all the nurses or maybe you could have sweet-talked them into getting it for you."

He frowned making her shake her head.

"Do I have to teach you everything?"

"Pretty much. I can just ask Josh and Mike."

Her eyes grew big. "Those idiots? Is that where you've been learning slang from? I'm going to beat them into tomorrow." She took off as Jason chuckled and hoped she wouldn't hurt them too badly. He still has a lot to learn.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later, Monica moved into the room. "Hello, Jason."

He didn't even reply, just turned off the television and stared at her like he was completely annoyed by her presence.

"You'll be going to therapy in the next few days to help you strengthen your body. If you do well, you may be able to come home."

While that makes him happy, he's not sure what going home means.

"Your room is the same as before, but we can change it if you want."

He shrugged. "Hopefully, I won't be in there for long."

"You're still recovering, so you'll still have to take it easy."

"Then I'll stay here until I'm ready."

"You'd rather stay here then sleep in your own bed?"

"Yup. What does that tell you?"

She averted her gaze unable to handle the disdain in his eyes. "Fine, if that's the way you feel, then so be it."

"Like you have a choice," he muttered under his breath.

She left, with tears streaming down her face and Alan is livid, quickly making his way to the room.

"What did you say to your mother?"

Jason huffed and then scowled. "I'm sick of you people. Why can't you just let me be?"

"Because we love you, but that doesn't mean we have to take your crap."

"There's the door."

"Jason! Enough! You are not a child so stop acting like one."

"Fuck you!"

Monica's gasp is heard from the doorway and Epiphany pushes by her.

"Dr. Quartermaine, please walk away. People can hear you and let's face it, Jason has no filter. He's just going to say things to piss you off because it's the only control he has."

"Don't psychoanalyze me!"

"I know you didn't just raise your voice to me."

Jason cursed under his breath.

"Was I wrong?"

He didn't reply.

"That's what I thought. No good will come from this conversation."

Alan angrily left the room as Monica followed.

"I don't want to talk about them," Jason mumbled.

"Well, too bad!"

His head jerks up. Rage—it's bubbling up again, like a raging storm that can't be controlled and it's eating him alive and pulsing through his bloodstream until he finally explodes like a fireball.

"That's right, you're nothing but a big bully, but I'm a bigger one."

"They are driving me crazy."

"Because you are letting them and pushing their buttons is not helping."

He starts to fly into a rage, pounding the bed with his fists and then throwing the pillow across the room, but she isn't fazed and leans over him and holds his red face.

"Look at me!"

He breathes heavily through his teeth as his body shakes.

"You can control it. I know you're frustrated and this is hard on you and it doesn't seem like you can manage the rage, but you can because you are strong."

He grips her hands as his eyes tear and his jaw clenches tighter.

"Try to control your breathing. In through your nose, and out through your mouth."

He struggles to loosen the grip his muscles have on his jaw, and after a few minutes, he's able to do what she asks and once he finally is starting to calm down, he grabs Piph and buries his head in the crook of her neck as he cries.

For several minutes, she rubs his back and hums, calming him further.

"It's going to be okay, Jason. You can get beyond this. I promise."

He gripped her tighter until all the fight left him and he went limp and she lowered him to the bed.

"Close your eyes and rest. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

His eyelids flutter shut and he drifts off and when his breathing evens out, she eases off the bed and notices Robin in the doorway.

Once she is in the hallway, she pauses.

"That was bad," Robin said.

"He's hurting and no one understands what is going on in his head. Hell, he doesn't either."

"I want to visit him, but I'm scared that he'll turn me away."

"Well, there is only one way to find out. Visit him later. He's bored to death, so bring him something. He has no eating restrictions."

Robin smiled. "Okay, thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome."

She had the biggest crush on Jason, but once Sarah came into the picture, she had no chance, so they were friends and she misses him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After taking a long nap, Jason pulled out a magazine and started to peruse it until he sensed someone watching him. "Who are you?"

Robin tentatively entered the room. "I'm Robin Scorpio."

"I take it you knew me?" He tossed the magazine to the side.

"Yes. We went to the same high school and were friends."

"I'm not him."

"Yes, I've heard."

"Then why did you come?" He's not sure what her motives are and while she seems like she's nice, she could also have been sent by his family to pry.

She pulled out a chair and sat. "I'm honestly not sure."

"Maybe you wanted to see if there is anything left of him, but there's not."

When he seems agitated, she stands.

"I'll leave if that is what you want, but I don't want to."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"You're far from fine, but that's okay. Sometimes, life sucks and you need time to deal with it."

"Why does it suck for you?"

She hesitates before continuing. "My boyfriend died and let's just say that it changed my life."

"Oh."

"That was a buzzkill, wasn't it?"

Jason smirked.

The physical therapist entered the room.

"Mr. Quartermaine, are you ready for our session?"

"I guess."

Robin stood. "Is it okay to come back again?"

"I guess if you promise not to be a buzzkill."

She grinned. "I promise."

"Later," he said sitting in a wheelchair.

"Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carolyn knocked on Liz's bedroom door.

"Come in."

She moved inside and then perused the room.

"I thought we should talk."

"Really? Because earlier you didn't care what happened and just acted like it was my fault."

"Your sister is going through a hard time."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I've been through far worse and didn't get as much sympathy."

Carolyn's eyes widened. "What happened to you was horrible and I know I probably didn't handle it well, but I just didn't know what to do. You were so broken and I didn't think anything could fix it."

Liz brought her knees against her chest and gripped her legs. "When I used to snap at Sarah around that time, you used to get mad at me for taking it out on her, but when Sarah snaps, it's the end of the world."

"Why do you have to compare everything?"

"Maybe it's a habit, or maybe it's because your favoritism was so glaring."

"I love you, Elizabeth. I'm sorry it's not good enough for you, but I do. Try to cut your sister some slack. She's hurting. That's all I ask. Anyway, how is school going?"

"It's fine. I'm doing well."

"Good. Well, I need to help Audrey in the kitchen. Will you eat with us?"

"Sure, mom."

She left and Liz fell backward on the bed. Sometimes, it's easier to just let it go then argue no matter how much her family makes her want to scream.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Emily bops into Jason's room. "Hello, big brother. I have contraband."

His brows raise. "What does that mean, exactly?"

She put a bag in front of him. "That has a burger and fries from Kelly's diner inside."

"Well, it sure smells good."

He practically tore it open and then took a big bite. "This is awesome."

She smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

He stopped chewing for a moment. "This isn't a trick, right?"

"Nope. I come with no agenda."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's a half-day today."

"Oh."

She gazed around the room. "When do you blow this pop stand?"

When he stopped chewing with a perplexed look on his face, she grinned.

"I meant, when do you get out of here?"

"Why didn't you just ask that in the first place?" He truly doesn't understand why everyone refers to obscure things instead of getting to the point.

She shrugged.

"Maybe three days…"

"That's awesome!"

He snorted. "Yeah, I get to begin my jail sentence at the mansion."

"It's not that bad. Lila and I will protect you." She gazed at her watch. "I have to go, but I can't wait to see you at home."

"Thanks."

She leaves and he manages to gobble up the last bite right before Elizabeth enters the room.

"I'm surprised you're not on house arrest."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know what nothing is like, Jason?"

"I live there."

"Well, I'm a frequent visitor myself. I heard a rumor you might be getting out of here soon."

"Yeah. I'm walking a lot better and haven't had a seizure for a while."

"That's progress."

He fiddled with his robe. "Do you live with your parents?"

"It's my Grams house, but I don't stay there all the time. I have a small art studio that my dad pays for and my mom doesn't know about."

"Art?"

"I sketch and paint. Everyone in my family is in the medical field, so I was expected to follow suit; meaning that everyone except my father ignored my passion." It was the one thing that saved her father from being on her bad list since he certainly doesn't stick up for her when her mom and sister go off the rails.

"Why do you listen to them?"

"Well, I don't always, but I have to pay the bills."

"Do you ever wish you could run away?"

"All the time, I'd go to Italy because they say the light is better there."

She fascinates him. Her expressions are so—Elizabeth and her eyes and plump lips just draw you in.

"Is that why you gave me the Italy travel book?"

"Yes. Have you seen anything good in there?"

"There are a few places I wouldn't mind visiting." Considering that he's only been in this room and has no idea what is beyond the hospital walls, there's probably more than a few.

Nikolas entered the room. "Elizabeth…"

"Hi, Nikolas. I didn't realize you were friends with Jason."

"I'm not."

Jason stared him down. "What do you want then?"

"I want you to stop being such a prick to Sarah."

"I want Sarah to stop coming here so I don't have to be such a prick."

Nikolas shifted his weight. "She comes here because she loves you and in return, you treat her like crap."

"So it's my fault that she won't accept that I'm not the man she fell in love with. I'm forcing her to come here? Because the last time I checked I told her not to come and she won't listen."

Nik shook his head. "There is no excuse to be an asshole."

"Nikolas, I think you should go," Liz said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? In fact, you probably love it when he treats her like crap."

"Get out!" Jason said. "And you can tell Sarah, to stay away from me."

Nikolas left.

"What a dick."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. So, tell me how you really feel about Sarah. Their relationship is complicated. Liz gave as good as she got and Sarah will have a right to be upset with her sister. It will definitely be interesting to see how all of this further complicates their relationship.

Obviously, Sarah is more in the Keisha role. I do use a lot of scenarios that happen, I just twist around the detail and who it happened to.

I forgot to reply to a review from Chapter 2 from a guest that said something about Jason already being in pain (which I didn't quite understand) and that they didn't remember how Jason was after the accident. So, just a little reminder. Jason was pretty horrible to deal with after the accident. He was very mean to his family and Keisha. You should go watch You Tube. The writing so good. So, it wasn't his normal emotional pain. He had a very hard time physically and mentally there was a lot of anguish and he struggled with rage. Eventually, he got it under control. I'm not nearly making him as over the top as he was because I just don't have time.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth hands Jason some water and when she doesn't say anything, he focuses on her.

"What, you don't think so?"

"It's not that. It's just—he's sticking up for a friend. I get it, but he just can't blame you for everything. It's not like you asked for the head injury."

"I just don't get why people don't leave me alone."

"Someday, you'll understand that when you love someone and they are here one day and then gone the next, it's not easy to just stop loving them. That doesn't mean you don't have the right to not want them anymore—sometimes you have to try and see things from how the other person views it."

"Maybe I don't want to. I just want them to go away."

"Because you don't understand how to deal with it and we all get why. It just doesn't make it hurt any less."

"None of them want to accept me for how I am now."

"And you don't want to accept them either. You're at a stalemate. I just think that once you get your bearings, you'll be able to cope with it better. You just got out of a coma and lost your memories. People should let you breathe and figure out how to make new ones. I might not totally understand what you are going through mentally or physically, but I do know how it feels for people that supposedly love you to want you to be someone else. I also know what it's like when something happens that is so horrible that it changes you forever."

Her eyes are like a window to her soul and he can see the pain and twistiness inside them and knows there is a lot she isn't confessing, but he doesn't feel like he has the right to even ask her. She'll tell him when she wants to.

"I guess I'm not very tolerant."

"I think you are with people who treat you with respect. I can't imagine what it is like to have no reference point for anything, but in a way, it's kind of, cool."

"Why, because I can get away with everything?"

She smiled as she shook her head. "You don't have all the baggage that Jason Quartermaine had and don't have to remember all your mistakes."

"Like Sarah…"

She tries not to chuckle. "You can be whoever you want and create a new world for yourself."

"Who do you want to be?"

She sighed heavily before continuing. "I just want to matter and for someone to appreciate who I am and what I dream of."

"You matter to me."

Oh, how she wishes that was true. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough or at least what you show me."

"One day, you might decide that I'm just a silly little girl who has no clue where she truly fits in or why she even exists."

He shook his head. "You're determined to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"No. I—I like talking to you, Jason. You listen and trust me when no one usually wants to hear from me."

"Well, you can talk to me whenever you want."

"If you're that determined to be bored, I'm your girl."

He liked the sound of that and his smile projected it, making her feel warm inside.

They are interrupted by a doctor, so she quietly slipped into the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward gazes at his family who are gathered around the table. There isn't a smile among them and he's just about had it with the situation.

"He'll be home in a few days," Monica said before dropping her fork.

"And how exactly are we going to contain him?" Tracy said.

"There will be rules he has to follow," Edward said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "In other words, you're going to drive him crazy until he gives up and leaves."

"He can't leave. He has no idea what it's like out there. He'll be eaten alive," Tracy said.

"You think that will stop him?"

"He will if he wants to live under this roof!" Edward said slamming his hand onto the table. "All he has done is yell and be rude to us. He is acting like a child."

Emily threw her napkin down and stood. "Where is your compassion? He doesn't know who he is and he's battling the rage inside of him. He's all alone and all you have done is try to force him to remember or be someone he's not. Can you imagine if you woke up tomorrow like that? It's all about you. What about him? Can you imagine how frustrated he must be? Do you even care about anything but what you want?"

"Now see here!"

"No. I'm not hungry. I can't listen to this anymore." She may be younger, but she's not a child and the pain in Jason's eyes takes her breath away.

She stormed from the room and Lila sighed heavily.

"She's right. You're going to push him away and then we'll never get him back."

"Lila…"

"We are all hurting, but Jason is in so much pain, I don't want to cause him more. It breaks my heart that he is suffering. Please, try not to upset him too much." She slightly turned her head. "Reginald, will you please take me to my room."

After she is pushed away, Ned stands.

"You should think hard about what Emily and grandmother said. Jason has been through enough."

After he left, Tracy took a sip of her wine. "Well, I guess we know how to clear a room."

Alan is silent. He has lost his son and it's killing him. The disdain and hurt Jason displays every time their gaze meets is almost enough to bring him to his knees. He won't give up. Stubbornness runs in the family and he could practically teach a course on it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason strolled around the room with a slight smile on his face. Moving around is getting easier, although, he's still using a cane for support, he can't wait to leave the next day, but then there is his family. A scowl quickly forms on his face.

"Well, I see you're in a great mood," Liz said moving inside.

He scratched his head. "Just thinking about having to go home."

"I see."

She hands him a bag.

"What's this?"

"I thought I'd introduce you to chocolate. It's my favorite."

He opened it and studied the contents for a moment before grabbing a brownie and popping it into his mouth. His eyes grew wide and he quickly wolfed down another one. "Damn, these are good."

She smiled. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I baked. I can't cook to save my life, but I can make brownies to die for."

"You kill people with these?"

Piph chuckled. "Only their waistlines... Now, where is my bag?"

"At the nurse's station. I threatened Amy so she wouldn't eat them."

"Good girl."

"What's up, Piph?" Jason asked.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "I'd smack you upside the head, but Tony would get mad at me for ruining all his hard work."

Jason grinned. "Has anyone ever told you that you're violent?"

"None that lived to tell…"

He shook his head.

"You've got ten minutes until your therapy session."

"Okay."

She left and Liz changed the sheets on the bed.

"So, can I see you after I get out of here? I don't have a lot of friends."

She almost tripped on the dirty sheets she was about to dump into a container. Their gaze locked and Jason couldn't help it and smiled.

"Why are you so surprised?"

After dumping them into the bin, she shrugged. "You might ruin your reputation?"

"Do you have a bad one?"

She tried not to smile. "I'm pretty boring."

He could stare at her all day and never get tired. "Then I think you need me because I'm very exciting."

She chuckled. "Who told you that?"

"Does it need to be said?"

"You are certifiable."

"But you like that, don't you?"

Her stomach fluttered in reaction to his flirting, but before she can answer one way or the other, they are interrupted by his therapist.

"Are you paying people to help you escape?"

She laughed. "See you later, Jason."

"Later, Elizabeth…"

Her face flushed due to the way he said her name and she hurried into the hallway before she could make a complete fool of herself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason laid in bed that night thinking about his rage. It came from such a deep place that he's not even sure where it truly comes from. Maybe it's just his body recovering or him reacting in frustration to his body and mind not working and there is his family who he knows he's hurting. While he feels nothing for them, some of the things Elizabeth said had got him thinking. As soon as he sees them it's like someone pulls a trigger and his mouth just fires off a slew of words that slice them to their core and he hasn't been able to stop himself. It's like his brain is stuck. They say they love him, whatever that is supposed to mean because if loves is not being able to accept someone and trying to control them, then he wants nothing to do with it. Every time Sarah looks at him with hopeful eyes, it's a reminder that he isn't enough. What the hell was so great about Jason Quartermaine anyway? He seemed like he just didn't everything to please other people and there's no way in hell he's willing to do whatever his family wants. No matter how many stories they tell, it's not going to turn him into his old persona. It can't fix this, so he wishes that they'd stop.

Piph moved into the room. "You're going to get wrinkles early?"

Jason focused on her. "Why do you say that?"

"You're supposed to be resting, but it looks like you have a lot on your mind."

"All of this…"

"Sucks? Life can be a bitch sometimes Jason, but I always believe that God won't give us more than we can handle. Oh, he'll test us to hell and back, but you just need to have faith and trust that things will get better.

"I don't know what having faith means and who is God? Does he work here?"

Epiphany grinned. "No. A lot of people feel that there is a higher source, that we can't see or hear, that create us and watches over us—holds us accountable for our sins when we do wrong."

He frowned. "I don't get it." Has everyone lost their minds?

She chuckled. "I guess it does sound far-fetched, but that is faith is. Everyone prayed for every day, asking God to spare you and for you to wake up. We all had faith it would happen."

"Would God accept me for who I am or is he on team old Jason?"

"He would accept you, but he'd also hold you to a higher standard. He wouldn't go easy on you just because of the brain damage because he wouldn't see you that way."

"That sounds nice."

"I know this all sounds strange and I'm not trying to preach to you it's just who I ultimately turn to for comfort when I'm feeling sad, lost, or alone."

His forehead creased. "I don't like it that you feel that way."

She smiled. "I don't all the time."

"Well, next time, you tell me who hurt you and I'll hurt them."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "That's about the nicest thing that anyone has said to me in a long time."

A devilish grin lit up his face. "Does that mean you'll let me in your pants?"

She shook her head. "Boy, you have a one-track mind."

"Thanks for saying all of that. I'm trying to make sense of everything and it's hard."

"I don't think you can make sense out of all of this. You just have to move forward and learn all you can from the right people who have your best interest in mind."

"Please don't say that's my family."

"Your family is hurting. They think they are doing what's best for you, but they are grieving, meaning that they lost who you were, but instead of visiting a gravesite, they come here because they are hoping that you'll give some sliver of recognition to heal what is broken inside them, but you can't give them that."

Jason swallowed hard.

"It's like you're here, but you're not. It will take time to let the old Jason go. For some, it will take longer than others."

"Did you know me before?"

"I did a little bit."

"Did you see me with Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Did I look happy?"

Piph sat on the chair next to the bed. "It's hard to judge that because sometimes, people putting on airs, meaning they pretend everything is okay when it's not."

"Why?"

"They don't want people to worry or they're trying to make other people happy or more comfortable. You seemed happy. I think she made you laugh, and you liked taking care of her. You had a big heart and I still think you do."

When he grimaced, she clucked her tongue. "Like it or not, there were good things about him, some of which you just may harbor. That's not a bad thing. I know you're trying to draw a line and want nothing to do with who you were before, but it doesn't have to be all of nothing."

He smacked his hand on the bed. "I just—everything is my head is muddled. He was so smart, and I don't feel that way at all."

"Jason, you have picked up so much and are doing quite well. Not everyone could do that. You have so much opportunity in front of you. You are book smart, you just need to learn your social skills and write and wrong. God has given you a clean slate. Don't think about what you can't do, because you can learn and be anything you want. Use that anger to fuel you to achieve what you want to. Over time, you'll figure it all out. I have faith in you."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"It's very good." She squeezed his hand. "Now, give your brain a rest and sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime…"

She strode into the hallway, hoping that her words would sink in and then went to the chapel to pray.

"God, please let Jason find his way. He's lost and needs you so much. Please put people in his path that will help guide him in the right direction. I think you have something big planned for him. Amen."

She smiled to herself and wondered if the big guy was playing matchmaker with Jason and Elizabeth. Lord knows they both need a mark in the win column.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. After I posted chapter 3, I updated the header to respond to a guest comment, so if you missed the update and you had replied as a guest, then please go back and look.

Chapter 4

Two Days Later

Jason finished getting dressed. The first thing he's going to do is change his wardrobe. The khaki's and button-down shirt is about as appealing as a rectal exam.

"You look nice," Piph said easing her way into the room.

"I look like a dork."

She rolled her eyes. "What would you rather be wearing?"

"I don't know yet, but this isn't it."

She chuckled.

Tony entered the room. "Okay, Jason. You still need to take it easy for the next week or so and use the cane. It's the only way I'll let you out of here."

"Fine."

"You need to call if you start getting debilitating headaches or any weird symptoms."

"Got it." He's not a fan of Tony's. Something about him just rubs him the wrong way.

"Alright, your mother is waiting in the hallway."

"Oh joy…"

Tony shook his head and left.

"Well, I guess this it," Piph said.

"Yeah, and I didn't even get in your pants."

She grinned. "Oh, you know where to find me."

He smirked as he grabbed his bag and then held out his hand for her to shake it. "Thank you for putting up with me."

She shook her head and gave him a quick hug.

"Are you trying to get in my pants now?"

"There is not enough room in there."

He grinned mischievously and she put her hand on her hip.

"You just aren't right."

"I'm just the right amount of right."

"Get out of here before I spank you."

"Promise?"

She made a move and he shuffled towards the doorway and sat in the wheelchair the nurse had pushed forward.

"I'm going to miss your bratty ass," she muttered much to his delight.

Monica is almost shocked to see his smile, but the minute their gaze locked it was gone and she softly sighed. "You ready to go?"

He nodded and then the nurse pushed him as she followed them, wondering what it will take to make Jason understand that they love him.

They headed to the elevator the employees use and he takes one last glance down the hallway, wishing he could get a glimpse of Elizabeth one more time, but she isn't there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason and Monica entered the mansion, unfortunately, everyone was waiting.

"Welcome home, Jason," Lila said. While he is still limping a little, he looks good.

He nodded and then noticed that Sarah is standing off to the side.

"What is she doing here?"

"Jason!" Monica said angrily.

"I don't want her here."

Sarah cringed inside.

"Why are you acting like such a jerk?" Tracy said.

He glared at her.

"Fine, I'll go," Sarah said through clenched teeth.

Jason tracked her until she left.

Emily grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is."

He let her lead him upstairs and when they stepped into the room, he isn't impressed. Trophies liter the dresser and there is a varsity jacket thrown over a chair.

"I'm two doors down on the right."

He nodded.

"I know this has to be hard for you. I might be younger than you, but I'm here if you need me."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I told you that I'm adopted. When I first got here, it was a little hard to adjust to it and I didn't know if I would fit in. Lila helped a lot and it took a while, but I finally bonded with everyone."

He moved away from her to gaze out of the window.

"Don't even think about it. It's a long drop."

He fought a smirk. "You tried?"

She smiled. "Not yet…"

He shook his head as she left the room. For a high school kid, she's pretty cool.

AJ entered the room. "Welcome home."

Jason almost rolled his eyes as he turned back to focus on the lake.

"If you need anything, I'm across the hall." When he got no response, he sighed and left Jason to his musings.

A few minutes later, Ned moved into the doorway. "Is there anything interesting out there?"

Jason slightly turned. "Not really."

"Listen, I have a concert at the No-Name tonight. I thought that maybe you'd want to go."

"A concert?"

"Yes, I sing rock and roll."

While he is a little baffled, Jason didn't show it and just shrugged.

"It's better than staying here."

"Alright, we'll leave after dinner."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As they drove to the restaurant, Jason takes in the scenery and pays attention so he can grow accustomed to the area. By the time they arrived, he had a good idea of how the town is laid out.

Ned dropped him off out front and then parked before making his way back towards the restaurant carrying his guitar.

"Come on, you can watch us rehearse."

They went inside and Jason is surprised how good Ned is and is enjoying himself. Slowly, people, he doesn't remember filtered in and he began to get agitated that everyone is staring at him.

Sarah moves inside and is surprised to see him. "Hi."

Jason ignores her, even when she sits in the chair next to him.

Ned had begun his set and Monica and Alan had entered the room. When he started a new song and dedicated it to his wife, Jason tries to focus, but Sarah leans closer and touches his arm.

"Ned is pretty well-known. How do you like it?"

"I can't hear him with you talking."

"I'm sorry. I just thought—"

He glared at her, which made her retreat for a second, but then she threw caution to the wind and laid her head on Jason's shoulder and he erupted, pushing to his feet.

"Don't touch me! Can't you just leave me alone?" In a rage, he flipped the table onto its side as anger envelops him and Sarah shrinks backward, scared that he'll strike her as she watches him shake and curl his hands into fists. The hatred in his eyes pins her and she can't move as tears well in her eyes and her bottom lip quivers.

Nikolas ran in between them. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked as he grabbed Sarah and she held onto him, her knees almost buckling.

Jason's chest heaved as he realizes that everyone is watching him, and he picks up his cane and limps outside.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Sarah said before bursting in tears. "He hates me, and I don't know how to live with that."

Ned started playing again, trying to distract everyone as the waiter up-righted the table.

Sonny got up and went outside to find Jason standing near the curb. "You okay?"

Jason stole a glance. "I just needed to get out of there. They won't leave me alone."

"Yeah, sometimes friends and family can get pushy. My name is Sonny."

"I'm Jason."

"It's nice to meet you."

Sonny held out his hand so Jason shook it.

"You didn't come out here because you felt sorry for me or her, did you?"

"No. I just thought that maybe you need someone to vent to."

"It won't make a difference."

"Well, you won't know until you try it."

Jason sighed. "They just don't understand me and don't want to. I can't give them their son back and I wish they'd stop asking." Frustration punctuated every word.

Sonny nodded. "It's a tough situation. It must be a lot of pressure on you."

"It makes me angry."

"I don't blame you. Are you going back in there?"

He shook his head. Going back in there would mean he'd have to face their judgment and he just doesn't trust that he won't erupt again.

"Let me call you a cab."

"I don't—I don't have any money."

Sonny smirked. "I think you're good for it."

"I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to."

"I do."

Sonny waved to someone and asked them to call a cab and then handed Jason a business card. "If you ever need anything, even to talk, call me."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After hearing what happened the night before, Emily decided to visit Sarah. While she isn't that fond of her, Lila had Cook make her some breakfast to show their support. They get along, but she tended to monopolize Jason's time.

She walked up to Sarah's room in Kelly's and since the door was ajar, she pushed her way in. "Sarah…" Her mouth dropped open and she slammed her hand over her eyes, knowing that she'll never be able to erase that image from her mind. "I'm so sorry."

Nikolas grabbed a cover and threw it over them.

"Wait a minute," she said before dropping her hand. "Are you cheating on my brother?"

Sarah sighed. "He upset me last night. Jason has made it clear that he doesn't want me. I think he hates me."

"So, you gave up and slept with someone else? Wow."

"You heard how mean he was to me. I just—I got drunk and one thing led to another." The constant rejection from someone she loves so much had taken a toll on her.

"And just how many times has it led to another? Stay away from my brother!"

Sarah started to cry, and Emily slammed the door and ran outside, pausing at the stairs. While she understands that things have been hard on Sarah, Jason will be happy that he is free of her. There is no doubt that he was in love with the tall blonde before, but this version of Jason wants nothing to do with her. She can't imagine how she would feel if that happened to her, but Sarah might have just sealed her fate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A distracted Elizabeth almost ran into Emily.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"You look like you were deep in thought."

"Well, your sister slept with Nikolas and I just caught them."

Liz's eyes grew wide. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell him?" Her heart is beating a million miles a minute. She can't wait until Sunday dinner at her Grams.

Emily grinned. "Okay, what is that smile for?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could out her at Sunday dinner at my Grams."

"You guys really don't like each other, do you?"

"Nope. Well, are you game?"

"You can count me in."

Liz started to giggle imagining Sarah's face and then couldn't stop as Emily joined her. When Liz snorted, they almost fell to the ground and that is how Epiphany found them.

"What is going on?"

They struggled to get themselves together as they wiped at their eyes.

Piph's head tilted. "You want to tell me what's so funny?"

Emily pulled her to the side as Liz followed. "Sarah slept with Nikolas."

"I knew the Prince was after her."

"Yup, so now, Jason will get his wish."

"How is he doing?"

Emily shrugged. "He hasn't said much. There was an incident last night, but he ate breakfast in his room this morning, so I haven't talked to him."

"He'll find his way."

"I think so too."

Piph smiled at Elizabeth. "Are you working today?"

"Yeah, I have a couple of classes, but I'll be in after that."

"Good. I'm going to get some coffee. See you later."

"Bye," the girls said in chorus.

"Alright, Em, I have to get to class."

They hugged.

"Later."

Liz ran into Kelly's and got some hot chocolate and then headed to class with a smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily ran upstairs and knocked on Jason's door.

"Come in."

She pushed it open and moved inside. "Hey."

"Hey." He put down the book he was holding. "You look serious."

"I have something to tell you."

She moved closer as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and then stood in front of him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't."

"I mean, I don't think you will be upset. Ugh. I'm saying this all wrong."

His face softened. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not. I'm more afraid that you'll leave here and I won't see you again."

"If you do leave, I won't turn you away if you come to me."

A small smiled edged onto her lips. "Thanks."

He smirked. "You ready to tell me yet?"

"Well, I kind of walked in on Sarah and Nikolas in bed, you know, doing it."

He blinked a few times and then he stunned her by grabbing her arms. "Please tell me this isn't a joke."

"It's not. I'm going to be scarred forever."

He hugged her and then pushed her back, still gripping her. "You have made my day."

Emily grinned.

"I mean, I'm sorry they hurt your eyes, but I'm so glad you saw it."

"Me too."

"We should celebrate."

Emily laughed. "Cook made some chocolate chip cookies. I can smell them from up here. We can go gorge on them, but we have to hurry because Lila is probably already down there."

For the first time, Emily saw her brother genuinely smile, which lit up his blue eyes, and it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth moved into the Hardy house with a smile on her face.

Carolyn noticed right away. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, it was just a nice day."

"Uh-huh."

She sat at the table and then her father and Sarah joined them when there is a knock on the door.

"I hope you don't mind. I invited a friend."

Audrey smiled. It was good to see Elizabeth in such good spirits. "That is fine. Steven can't make it so they can just take his spot."

"Thanks, Gram." She got up and went to the door where Emily is waiting. The girls shared a grin and then moved towards the dining room.

Sarah went pale as she watched Emily wave and smile at her.

Carolyn frowned. "Sarah, are you okay?"

She gulped down some water. "I'm fine."

Liz sat and put her napkin on her lap. "I got an A on my test."

Audrey lifted her glass. "I think that calls for a toast. To Elizabeth!"

Everyone drank, not noticing how dark Sarah's mood is becoming.

"I'm very proud of you, dear."

"Thanks, Gram."

Emily waited until Sarah took another sip of her water. "So, Sarah, how is Nikolas?"

She spits it out as Carolyn gasped in horror.

"Sarah! What has gotten into you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Elizabeth! How could you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Don't be coy."

Jeff cleared his throat. "Sarah, what is going on with you?"

"Her!" she said pointing at Emily. "Why are you here?"

Carolyn stood. "That is enough! Have you lost your mind?"

Sarah threw her napkin down. "I'm not going to sit here and be taunted all dinner."

Liz grabbed the mashed potatoes and piled it on her plate and passed them to Emily who quickly did the same. They hadn't expected that their cover would be blown so quickly, so there is no way they are missing out on Grams mashed potatoes before Sarah spilled the beans.

They shoveled it in their mouths, moaning, as the family stared.

"Are all of you on drugs?"

Liz and Emily shook their heads.

"But we are addicted to Gram's potatoes," Liz said before tasting them again.

Sarah growled and then picked up the spoon and flung some right at her sister, making Carolyn scream her name.

Emily's hand slapped over her mouth as she watches the potatoes fall from the center of Elizabeth's head onto her plate.

Liz's head snaps in Emily's direction. "Did she just do that?"

"Yup."

Liz stood to do battle as Jeff put his arms around Sarah who is attempting to climb onto the table.

"You Bitch!"

Audrey stood. "That is it! I will not have this language in this house. Now someone better explain to me what this is all about or I will go on a cooking strike for the next month."

Emily stood. "I'll tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I will just say this about Sarah/Liz. Their relationship will become clearer. They both are at fault but ultimately their parents are the cause and sometimes when you're a kid you're more dramatic with how you view things. If this situation was flipped and Jason forgot Liz and was pushing her away, you would feel bad for her though. This Sarah is not the GH Sarah and she really hasn't done anything that bad that she deserves harsh punishment. Not telling you how to feel, but some siblings fight. The Nik stuff kind of reminds me of when Elizabeth slept with Zander for comfort on GH. Sarah did the same thing with Nikolas.

I started the makeup giveaway on my site in the welcome section, the forum is Giveaways. Not many people said they were interested, but you can enter by replying through Sunday. See my profile for site information.

Chapter 5

"No," Sarah said loudly before quieting. "I slept with Nikolas."

"What did she say?" Carolyn asked.

"She said she slept with Nikolas Cassadine," Emily added, "Will you pass the meatloaf?"

No one moved for a long moment and then Liz wiped at her forehead to clean it.

"What were you thinking?" Audrey asked.

Tears flow down Sarah's face as she stares at the floor. "I was devastated. Jason flipped out on me and I lost it. I went to Jake's and got drunk and Nikolas was there being so nice to me and when he kissed me—" She threw up her hands. "You know the rest. Jason will never want me now."

Carolyn's attention went to Elizabeth. "Were you blackmailing her?"

Liz shook her head. "Wow. No, mother, I was not blackmailing her. Emily saw them and told me, so yes, I found out, but I haven't said a word to her."

"No, you haven't. Instead, you just brought your friend over to rub it in my face."

"Don't turn this around on her," Emily said throwing her napkin down before staring at Sarah. "You gave up on Jason. I know he's confused and doesn't remember, but you didn't even give him a chance to figure things out before you run to someone else. Elizabeth didn't do anything."

Carolyn sighed and then took a sip of wine wondering how she is ever going to face Lila at the next charity luncheon. "I'm disappointed in you both."

They groaned.

"Elizabeth, you staged this to embarrass her and Sarah, drinking is not the answer and do you even like Nikolas? I'm scared that your behavior is getting out of control and you'll do something that you can't take back."

She sighed. "He's very nice to me, but everything is such a mess. I'm still in love with Jason. I just can't go there. Every time I run into him it's a reminder of what I've lost. I made a huge mistake and I'll have to pay for it. This whole situation sucks."

Carolyn got up and hugged her daughter. She's not happy with her, but losing Jason is probably punishment enough.

"If I had done that, you would have called me names and probably thrown me out of the house. Sarah does it and she gets a hug. I'm out of here."

"Elizabeth! That just isn't true," Carolyn yelled.

She ran out of the house as her father called her name and chased after her. Tears blinded her as ran down the street, only stopping when Emily pulled alongside her and rolled down the window. "Get in."

Liz stopped, putting her hands on her hips to breathe before getting in.

"You can sleep in my room tonight."

"Thanks, Em."

"You're welcome."

Back in the house, Sarah left the table and Audrey cleared her throat.

"This is a mess."

Carolyn brushed away a tear. "I don't know what to do. Elizabeth just won't give me a break."

"You do realize that your closeness with Sarah hurts her, right?"

"It's so hard. Elizabeth always was closer to her father. After the rape, I just didn't know how to reach her. She lashed out and retreated and I let her, thinking she was just trying to cope. I was wrong and unfortunately, she wanted nothing to do with me after that."

"Think of it from her point of view," Jeff said before sitting next to her. "She had to watch you and Sarah do things, like go shopping without a care in the world."

"I would ask if she wanted to go and she never would."

"Because she hated Sarah because she was the favorite," Audrey said.

Carolyn threw up her hands. "What do I do? Elizabeth and I are like oil and water."

"You have to find some common ground," Jeff said.

"Like you did with the art?"

"Yes. I know it's not your thing, but that is what bonded us. Unfortunately, I was a workaholic, so I didn't get to spend as much time with her as I wanted. For Sarah, she likes shopping, so I'd take her whenever I can. You have to spend time with them sometimes on their own." He loves his wife, but sometimes, she's so single-minded and stubborn. Instead of trying to understand Elizabeth, their daughter's behavior spurred her into reacting instead of thinking. Unfortunately, Liz is just as stubborn.

Audrey sighed and then stood. "Your girls are hurting, and you need to figure out what you are going to do about it. Maybe you should start with an apology."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slipped onto the back deck wrapped in a blanket.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped. "Jesus, Jason, you scared me to death. I'm spending the night."

"Why?"

"Did Emily tell you what happened with Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's just say we went to dinner at my Grams and it didn't go well. I'm pissed at my mom, so I'm staying here." As usual, her father just stayed out of it.

They gazed at each other for a moment.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I'm good. As soon as I lose the crutches, I'm going to try to find a job."

"That sounds like a great plan."

"When are you finished school?"

"I'll be an LPN soon, since I went to summer courses, as long as I pass my test. From there, I can get experience and go back to school and become an RN."

"That's good."

Liz smiled. "It's exciting to know that I can pay my way. I never thought I'd be a nurse. I'm glad my grandmother pushed me in that direction."

"Did she force you?"

"I think her intentions were good. She just wanted me to find my own way."

He rubbed his hands together. "I think that's what I need."

"You'll get there."

"Why do you believe that?"

"You are strong and determined. Besides, you're a smart guy."

He sighed. "I don't know about that."

"Just because you have brain damage doesn't mean you're stupid, Jason. You just have to work around your limitations and use your new strengths. You'll learn just what they are and then, you can be whatever you want to."

"You almost make me believe that is true."

"Why don't you think it isn't?"

"I feel trapped here like I have to do what they want me to do. They treat me like I'm damaged and need them and I don't feel like I do. I know I'm different and I don't know everything, but I feel so alone."

She moved closer. "Jason, may I touch you?"

He nodded, a little unsure because he doesn't like people touching him, but he closed his eyes as she moved between his legs and hugged him, the act making the blanket slip away.

He let out the breath he was holding and his arms slid around her sending chills down her spine. She's so tiny and smells so good, like lavender, and he closed his eyes as she raked her fingernails on his scalp enjoying her touch.

"Feels nice."

She smiled. He is so much bigger than her and it's nice to be held and feel his energy. She is amazed that even though this Jason is different than before, that she is drawn to him even more. Maybe it was his vulnerability since she has plenty of her own, or maybe it was just his strength that makes her feel safe and protected, a feeling that had evaded herself since she was raped at fifteen. Whatever it is, she wishes she could always feel his touch.

"Jason!"

Emily's voice rang out from the stairwell making them quickly separate.

"You have a visitor."

Jason groaned. "Okay."

Elizabeth slightly smiled. "Have fun. I'll talk to you later." It's chilly at night still since they are toward the middle of spring, so she grabs the blanket before leaving. When she got inside, she is surprised to see Robin. "Hi."

"Hey."

"He's out there."

"Thanks."

Emily approaches Liz as Robin shuts the door. "Well, that's a surprise."

"Yeah."

"Let's go upstairs. I went to the record store yesterday."

"Okay." She's not sure what to think about the visit but decides that Jason can have anyone he wants as a friend and she should let it be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin shoved her hands in her pocket and sat across from him. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I saw you at the club last night."

Jason averted his gaze.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Jason. You get to feel how you want."

"Well, she won't be back around again because she's sleeping with Nikolas."

Robin's eyes grew wide. "Get out!"

He frowned and started to get up.

"No, it's just a saying. Don't leave."

He lowered himself back down.

"I just can't believe that she would do that. She seemed so into getting back with you."

"I guess she gave up."

Robin looked away. "It's hard when people have expectations of how you should be."

"You sound like you understand."

"Sometimes, things happen and it changes your life."

"Like what?"

"I had a boyfriend named Stone and he died of AIDS."

"I think I know what that is."

She nodded. "It crushed me and then I found out that I'm HIV positive."

"Explain."

"I don't have AIDS, but it's like carrying a marker for it. I have to take medicine so I stay healthy and practice safe sex if I ever go there again."

"What is safe sex?"

Robin's face reddened. "You use a condom to prevent sexually transmitted diseases."

"So you can catch it?"

"Yes. It's usually spread through sexual intercourse, blood, and breast milk." It's hard talking about it and she wonders what is going on in his head.

"I see."

"Look, if you don't want to be friends now, I'll understand."

He could see pain and sadness etched on her face and he didn't like that it marred her natural beauty.

"Why would that change anything?"

She shrugged. "Some people get scared because they think it's a death sentence and don't want to be around it as if I can look at them and they'll get it."

"Well, I'm not some people. You're fine."

"Thank you." She met his gaze and struck by how beautiful his eyes are and the caring she saw in them.

"I mean, you wouldn't stop being friends with me because I'm brain damaged, right?"

"No. You are still you."

His eyes softened even more. There are some people he feels at ease being around and she is one of them. The fact that there is no judgment in her eyes makes him feel accepted.

"So, did the concert go on without me?"

"Yes. It was fun. It's cool that Ned has a serious job and then he gets up there and smiles and has so much fun. He has a great voice."

"Yeah. We get along."

"I see that you're friends with Elizabeth too?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Yes. She and Piph were always nice to me."

"Well, it's good to have friends you can count on."

He's learning that is the case and is glad she is willing to be one too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A Week Later

Jason is rummaging through the drawers of his dresser. He is no longer using his cane and is itching to get out of the mansion. When he finds some car keys, he smiles, and goes downstairs and slips into the garage. After pressing a button, the light on a red sports car flashes and he grins and gets inside, running his fingers over the leather on the steering wheel before starting it up.

"I remember…" he mumbles before shifting gears and backing up. With a huge smile on his face, he pulls onto the driveway and takes off. It amazes him how many things he just knows when the rest is forgotten.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As Elizabeth sits on a bench, she hears a movement and her gaze lands on her sister.

"I guess we had the same thought."

Liz sighed. "I don't want to argue with you."

"You know, I used to be so jealous of you."

"What? But you're prettier and mom especially always favored you."

"I guess the grass is always greener on the other side."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted dad to love me like he loves you."

"Sarah…"

"It's true. You were always the apple of his eye and it hurt."

"And I wanted mom to love me like she loves you."

"Whether you realize it or not, you got the better end of the stick. It's exhausting trying to please her and she was around a lot more."

Liz nodded, surprised that her sister is opening up to her, in fact, it's kind of scary.

"Being with Jason, I don't know, I think it helped me heal and grow up. He loved me unconditionally and I gave it right back. It was my first healthy relationship. With our parents, I always felt I had something to prove and I had to be something I'm not, with him, I never felt that way."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"We have this view of each other that is so skewed. I don't know if it can ever be fixed."

Liz's head tilted. "Do you want it to be?"

Sarah gazed at the water. "Truthfully, I don't know. There's so much hurt. Why do we keep hurting each other?" A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm tired, Elizabeth. Losing Jason has changed me and I'm not sure how to deal with it. Maybe we should stop taking our frustrations with our parents out on each other." Slowly, she turned away as a stunned Liz watched her leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica paces back and forth. "He could be hurt, Alan. We have to do something."

"Father already called Mac."

"He is reckless and could hurt someone," Edward said.

Tracy shook her head. "That's just what we need; a law

suit."

They all started talking at once as Emily and Lila looked on, praying that Jason is okay.

Suddenly, he is pushed into the room by two police officers.

"Jason! Thank God you're okay," Monica said grabbing his arms.

"Don't touch me."

She shrank back as a furious Alan pulled her against his side.

"Do not yell at your mother like that. What has gotten into you?"

"What did I do this time?

"You can't just take off like that without telling anyone when you are still recovering," Monica said.

"You scared your grandmother," Edward said.

His eyes snapped to Lila's. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, my dear."

"No! It's isn't," Alan said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "The keys were in my drawer, so it's my car, right? I can't take my car?"

Edward growled.

The officers glanced at each other, not wanting to be a part of this fight. "We're leaving."

"Thank you for bringing him home," Monica said.

"You're welcome."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jason said.

"There is none. You didn't do anything wrong," Ned said.

"Don't confuse the boy."

"Stop this!" Jason said fuming. "I will go out whenever I want. I'm not a prisoner."

Edward snatched the keys out of Jason's hands. "You are banned from driving any of the cars on this property. Is that understood?"

His eyes narrowed. The keys weren't the only thing he found in the drawers. "Fine."

He pivoted and stormed out the front door, leaving them speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the feedback!

Don't forget to go to my site and sign up for the giveaway.

Chapter 6

Monica sank onto the couch. "This is a train wreck."

"He's probably just taking a walk," Lila said.

"I need a drink," Tracy said before going for the decanter on the mini-bar.

"I'll take one too," Edward said. "That boy is turning out to be a menace. I want my grandson back."

Ned shook his head. "That is the problem. You can't accept him, so he lashes out. He doesn't know all the rules yet you expect him to adhere to them. If you keep this up, you'll drive him away for good."

Edward waved his hand to dismiss his ranting and then took a sip of cognac.

Emily hugged her father, who is red and needs to calm down. "He'll find his way."

"I really hope so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two hours later, the family is about to call the police again when they hear a roar.

"What in God's name is that?" Edward bellowed.

Reginald opens the back door and then his eyes grow big and he runs away from the doors just as Jason revs his new motorcycle and drives into the room.

"Where should I park it?"

Ned laughed as the rest of the family's mouths gape.

An amused Emily grabs a camera off a shelf and takes a picture. She can't wait to show Elizabeth and Juan. She is even more delighted when Jason notices and smiles so she can take another one.

"Get that monstrosity out of my living room this instant!" Edward said.

Jason revs the engine and then his eyes lock on Lila who is smirking. "Sorry to interrupt, grandmother."

"It's okay. Is it fun!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I wish I could go for a spin."

He laughed, another action that the family wasn't prepared for and then he turned the bike around and took off as Monica and Alan ran to the window to watch him peel away.

"He's going to kill himself on that thing," Edward said.

"Well, maybe you should have just let him have his car," Ned said. "Lois, let's get out of here."

"Okay, honey." She stopped to kiss Lila before linking arms with her husband.

A tear ran down Monica's face. They are losing their son and there isn't a damn thing that she can do about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is taking a walk on the docks when she hears the engine on Jason's bike and looks up. He comes to a screeching halt next to her and her mouth drops open as he smiled.

"Hey," he said flipping up the shield on the helmet.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?"

"This is my new ride."

"Wow." If she didn't think he was hot before, the sight of him straddling the metal beast certainly proved it.

He removed the helmet. "They took away my car, so I bought a bike. Apparently, I have a lot of money."

She had been wondering when he'd figure that out. "It looks fast."

"It is."

"How do you know how to ride it?"

"The guy at the shop taught me. I'll go get my license tomorrow." He's quickly learning that money talks.

She doesn't know what to say. He had completely thrown her for a loop with the purchase.

"Will you go for a ride once I get it?" Her eyes grow big and he wonders if it's fear, excitement, or both.

"Sure, I'll try it."

"There's nothing like it."

He guns it and does some circles and clowns around as she nervously watches and then jumps, her hands flying to her mouth when he skids towards the edge of the peer.

She probably would have yelled at him for scaring her, but the pure joy in his eyes is a beauty to behold and she can't help but smile. "You are being dangerous."

He shrugged. "It's fun."

"You're an adrenaline junky."

"They told me that I couldn't feel anything but rage, but I love this bike."

She laughed. "Doctors don't know everything."

"I drove it into the mansion."

Her gleeful laugh filled the air as she imagined their faces.

Proud of himself for making her laugh, he gives in and joins her. "The expression on Reginald's face when I opened the door was so funny. Edward turned so red that I thought he would pop."

She doubles over laughing for a few minutes and then once she gets herself under control, she straightens up. "You're going to get yourself kicked out."

"Hopefully… So, what are you doing around here?"

"I was taking a study break."

He gets off the bike and parks it and they move to a rail next to the edge.

"It's calm here. I like it."

She nods. "Yeah."

Johnny moved closer. "Hey."

Liz turned around and smiled. "Hi. How are you?" One day, they had shared a table at Kelly's and Johnny had been very nice to her. He's a good guy.

"I'm good."

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to meet a friend at Jake's. He's new in town and is going to work with me." Johnny is a manager for ELQ's security team.

"That sounds nice. Have you met Jason?"

"Not since the accident." Johnny held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Jason nodded.

"You know, Jason has never been to Jake's. Maybe you should take him with you."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

She shook her head. "Never. I just know you like to have fun and Johnny thinks he's funny, so it's a good match."

Johnny laughed. "Is the bike yours?"

"Yeah, it's mine," Jason said.

"It's nice."

"You're not going to tell me it's a death trap?"

"Nope, because I have one too."

The tension in Jason's shoulders eased.

"So, you want to go get a beer?"

Jason shifted.

"You should go, Jason."

"Okay."

"Liz, give him the directions," Johnny said.

"I will."

"See you later."

"Bye."

When he was gone, Jason studied her for a moment, wondering why she had just done that.

"I know you're wondering, I just want you to meet people that I know will accept you for who you are and having friends to lean on when you need them is important. Johnny won't tell Edward anything and he'll have your back."

"Alright, I'll go to Jake's."

She smiled. "You'll have to tell me how it is because I'm underaged."

"I promise."

"Later, Jason."

"See you later, Elizabeth."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took another sip of beer and then focused in on Francis and Johnny, who are playing pool. After watching them for a while, he thinks he could get the hang of it.

"So, how's life at the mansion?" Johnny asked.

"It sucks. I'm going to try and find a job."

"There are several companies that will pay you to load and unload their shipments. You could start there and work your way up."

"That sounds good."

Johnny fished around in his wallet and took out a card. "There's a man named Roy Deluca who runs an export business on pier forty-five. Call him tomorrow or just show up at that address and tell him that I sent you. He'll put you to work."

"Good. I've been working out, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Just take it easy at first and don't overdo it. You'll work up muscle memory in no time."

"Thanks. After I get my first check, I'll just have to find a place to stay." If things get too bad, he would dip into his bank account again, but he prefers to this on his own.

"Jake, the owner, might rent you a room. She doesn't charge much and if you offer to bounce on the weekends, then she would probably give you a discount."

"Bounce?"

"You break up fights or get rid of the people trying to start them before any damage can be done."

"I can do that."

"I'm sure you can."

Jake moves towards them and hands Jason another beer. "That's from the blonde at the counter."

Jason looks at the beer skeptically, but takes it and then his gaze shifts to the blonde who takes it as an invitation. He turned towards the guys. "What do I do?"

Johnny grinned. "Whatever she wants." Seeing that Jason is taking him seriously, he quickly adds, "I mean, do what you want to do, but if she tries to get you to go upstairs, you come back and talk to me first, okay?" He didn't want to ruin all of Jason's fun.

He nodded.

Carly sauntered towards him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"There's another open table. You want to play?"

He shrugged. "I've never played before."

"That's okay, I only know the basics." She grabbed his hand and pulls him over.

"She's going to eat him alive," Francis whispered to Johnny.

"Probably, but he'll die with a smile on his face."

"She looks like trouble."

Johnny sized Carly up. "I won't let him leave with her."

Carly set up the balls and then broke. "So, I don't believe that I've seen you here before."

"It's my first time. What's your name?"

She leaned over as she prepared for a shot. "I don't know if I want to tell you that. It would be kind of exciting if we didn't know anything about each other, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "That's fine with me."

She sunk a shot and then lined up another as Jason eyed her. "Like what you see."

"Yes."

"I like a man who knows what they want."

She took the shot and missed, so Jason studied to see what he thought he could sink.

"Here, hold it like this."

She moved in front of him and Jason let her help.

Francis smirked. "Yup, she's going to take him down if you let her."

Johnny moved over to the bar. "Jake, what do you know about that girl?"

"I think she's related to Bobbie Spencer. She comes in from time to time."

"Does she hook up a lot?"

"She does here and there. I honestly think his first time shouldn't be someone like her, but that's just my opinion." She is quite aware of the accident and the aftermath. You'd have to be dead or in a coma not to have heard.

Johnny nodded. "I'll handle it."

Carly turned to face Jason and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There's something I have wanted to do since I saw you."

"What's that?"

"I want to kiss you."

"I'm not stopping you."

She pulled his head down and laid a scorching kiss on him. Jason fisted her hair and once he got the hang of it, she was so turned on she couldn't see straight.

"Get a room," someone yelled.

Carly slightly retreated. "That's a great idea. Want to go upstairs with me?" He is prime for the taking and she knows a good lay when she sees one.

He could barely form a thought but then what Johnny said slammed into his head and he took a step backward. "Let me go to the bathroom and then we'll talk."

"Alright."

He nodded to Johnny as he passed and is glad when he hears him follow.

"You know why she wants to take you upstairs, right?"

Jason just stared.

"She wants to have sex with you."

"That's good, right?"

Johnny smiled. "Yes, but you don't know her. It's called a one night stand, but she's trouble, and I doubt it would just be for one night." He waited for a response, but when none came, he continued.

"Look, Jason, I would never cock-block you, it's your choice, all I'm saying is sometimes, just because someone is willing, it doesn't mean you should."

Jason ran his hand through his spikes. "You want me to say no, don't you?"

"It's your first time, so it should be special or with someone you care about. Take some time to think about it. You're a good-looking guy and there will always be a Carly out there willing to service you, but if you want to be with her, then I won't judge you for it."

It had felt so good kissing her like his body had come to life, but Johnny has his respect. He's not telling him what to do, just giving him options."

Johnny opened his wallet and handed Jason a condom. "Hopefully, this will fit, but if you're going to do it, you should always be protected. You can get them at the drug store or order them in bulk online once you get the right size. There are too many diseases out there and trust me, you don't want any of that."

"It's a condom, right?"

"Yes."

Jason put it in his pocket. "Okay. Thanks."

"Also, girls like to be touched and when you kiss and touch them, their bodies respond to get them ready for sex."

"I know what sex is—the mechanics anyway."

"Good, because I didn't want to say anymore and demonstrating is out of the question."

Jason smiled.

Johnny opened the door for him, and he went back to the pool table.

"So, you want to go with me?" Carly asked before biting her lip.

"I think it would be fun, but I have to go."

She pouted. "Maybe another time?"

"I'll think about it."

He moved towards Johnny and Francis and they went outside.

"You okay to drive?" Johnny asked.

"I'm good." He didn't even finish half of the second beer.

"Alright," Johnny slipped him another card, "that has my number on it. You want to go out again or go on a ride, you call me."

"I will. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jason sat on the bike and put on his helmet. Yup, getting in someone's pants is going to be a very good experience.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Jason got a warehouse job. It is exhausting work, but it makes him feel alive and he's grateful for the chance to strike out on his own.

He's walking on the docks when he spots Elizabeth who is sitting on a bench writing on something.

"Hey."

She looked up always happy to see him. "Hey. How's the job?" He has on jeans, a black t-shirt, and work boots which fit him better than the preppy clothes.

He sits next to her. "I'm tired, but it feels good to work. I get paid weekly, so I'm going to get a room at Jake's."

She smiled. "I'm happy for you, Jason."

"I missed you."

His words catch her off guard and he's confused when she seems to be shocked. "Did I say the wrong thing?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to say it. I missed you too."

His attention goes to the tablet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing. Art is my passion, but it doesn't pay the bills."

He squints and when he can't make out the lines she points to it and helps him see it.

"You're good."

"Thank you. I have a studio. My dad pays for it, but my mother doesn't know, so it's our secret."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

He walked with her in silence, wondering what it will look like. Part of him is jealous that she has her own space because it's definitely a dream of his.

They arrive in no time and go up the stairs and as soon as the door opened, allowing him to immerse himself in her world, he is transfixed. There are paintings on easels, a well-used couch, and a chair.

"You can sit if you want."

He did but continued to peruse his surroundings until she eased next to him.

"Welcome to my world."

"I like it."

"Well, that's good because I'm going to give you a key and if you need to get away before you get your own place, you're welcome to escape here."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Jason. I don't want you to feel trapped." She rummages in a drawer and then hands it over.

"Thank you."

Their gazes are locked, neither have the strength or need to look away.

"Elizabeth…"

The way he said her name made her tremble. "Yes, Jason?"

"Can I—kiss you?"

"Please."

She felt like she had waited for an eternity for this moment and if anyone interrupted, she would go to jail for murder. Her eyes narrowed at the thought which just turned Jason on.

His lips brushed against hers in a gentle caress before he tilts his head and presses harder, surprising her when his tongue begs for acceptance. Her succulent lips part and they are lost in the sensations that are being whipped up inside them. Jason decides that kissing her is his new favorite thing. His body is on fire and he wonders if she is feeling the same way.

Elizabeth throws her arms around his neck and then yelps when Jason moves her onto his lap to make it easier. His hands run down her back and on the way back up, her shirt slightly lifts, giving him enough opening to touch her creamy skin and she practically turned into a puddle.

Her slight moan vibrated through his mouth and he swore there is nothing sweeter in this world than Elizabeth Webber's mouth. He fed off her like a starving man and she eagerly gave back, surprising him when she wantonly sucked on his tongue.

Jason is losing control and his lust turns into fear of hurting her and he abruptly pulled back and sat her next to him and stood.

"Jason?"

"I have to go."

She stands and watches him practically sprint to the door and wonders what had gone wrong. Touching her swollen lips, she is struck by how intense it had been. She had never felt the emotions he had created and wondered if this what she was missing all along and then she smiled when the thought pierced her brain that her rape hadn't come to mind at all. It was all about them and with every stroke of their tongues, it had healed something deep inside her. The smile began to fade when she remembered the fear in his eyes when he fled. They had told him that he couldn't feel, and she figured he must have felt a lot and didn't know what to do. Hopefully, he won't push her away because now that she had a taste of him, she wants more.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

NC-17 (cause I need to move this along)

Chapter 7

Jason stopped on the docks to catch his breath, oblivious to the fact that someone is watching him.

"Are you okay?"

He jumped as his gaze snapped to the right. "No."

Sonny moved towards him. "You know, it's dangerous around here at night. You should be more careful."

Jason nodded. He studies the older man for a moment as he wonders how many suits he owns.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on. We'll go to my office. It's safer."

Jason followed him into the building and then down a short hallway.

Sonny flicked on a light and then sat in his chair and motioned for Jason to sit.

"Where were you coming from?"

"I kissed Elizabeth."

Sonny's worried expression changed to a smile. The confession was unexpected, but this topic, he could deal with. "How was it?"

"Overwhelming…"

"How?"

"It was so different than kissing Carly before."

Sonny's brow rose. He knows who Carly is because Luke had been railing about her. "You kissed Carly?"

"Yeah. She asked me to play pool and then wanted to take me upstairs."

"Did you go?"

"No. Johnny said that I should think about it and wait until I meet someone more special."

"He's right. Did you like kissing Carly?"

Jason nodded. "I liked how it made me feel."

"But you liked kissing Elizabeth more?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but I felt like I lost myself in it and that I was getting out of control."

"That can happen when you are being passionate. Did she respond to you?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Then what happened?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have these outbursts of anger and I feel out of control. Usually, something bad happens and I didn't want to hurt her, so I ran."

Sensing that Jason is very literal, he thought about his reaction a moment before proceeding. "I see. What you were feeling wasn't rage though, right?"

"No."

"It's losing control but in a different way."

"Tony told me that I could never feel, but when I'm around Elizabeth, I feel a lot."

"That's good. It means that not only are proving the doctors wrong but that you care about Elizabeth."

"She's good to me and doesn't talk down to me."

"That is because she respects you. Jason, she was probably feeling out of control too. When it comes to women, just make sure that you are on the same page. If she says no, then you have to stop, okay?"

"Okay."

Jason's phone rang and he swallowed deeply when he sees Elizabeth number, almost making Sonny smile.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"I don't think so. I don't know what to say."

"May I?"

Jason handed him the phone like it had offended him.

"Jason!"

"Hello Elizabeth, this is Sonny Corinthos."

"Oh, hi." They had run into each other a few times on the docks and Sonny had been nice to her. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay, just a little confused."

"He's regretting it isn't he?"

"No, I wouldn't say that, he's just not used to feeling and needs some time to think." Sonny covered the mouthpiece. "Is it okay to say you'll see her tomorrow?"

Jason nodded.

"He'll come to see you tomorrow so you can talk."

"Okay. Tell him that I'm not mad and I'll talk to him then."

"I will."

He ended the call and handed Jason the phone. "She's not mad."

Jason put his head in his hands. "I suck at this."

Sonny chuckled. "Trust me, with practice, I think you'll do just fine, now about Carly."

"Yeah."

"I think Elizabeth is a much better choice."

"Okay."

"You don't want to know why?"

"I don't think you'd lie to me, would you?" Jason asked raising his head.

"No, Jason. I have no reason to lie."

"Then I'll take your word for it."

Sonny nodded. "I was just going home, do you need a ride?"

"No, I have my bike. It's close."

"Alright, my guard and I will walk you there."

Jason nodded, not even asking why he has a guard. He figured if Sonny wanted him to know, he'd tell him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany opened her door and smiled. "Elizabeth…"

"Can we talk?"

"Come on in."

Liz moved inside and Piph motioned for her to sit.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I guess I'll just spit it out. Jason and I kissed and it got a little intense."

Her head tilted. "Intense like I need to find him and kick his ass or a good intense?"

Liz chuckled. "It was good—really good."

Piph smiled. "Continue…"

"He ran."

Piph frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He got overwhelmed and left. I called him a while later and Sonny Corinthos answered his phone."

"What the hell?"

"He must have found him on the docks. Anyway, he said Jason didn't regret it but was just overwhelmed."

"I still can't believe that Tony told him that he'd never feel. That boy feels more than most."

"I agree."

"Does he scare you?"

Liz's eyes pricked with tears which frightened Piph, so she held her friend.

"I'm sorry, I just—he makes me feel so much and it's so exciting. It makes me feel normal. I didn't think about the rape at all."

"That's great, but at some point, do you plan to tell him about it?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah, but I like that he just treats me normally instead of some fragile, broken doll."

"He likes that you treat him the same way."

"I try to give him some guidance. I just—I'm young, but the rape changed me and I try to think of how I felt to help him. It's hard going there sometimes."

"Tom can't hurt you anymore, Elizabeth. Look at you. Soon, you are going to graduate. You're kissing boys and loving it. That asshole did not win or take your power away. Jason is lucky to have you in his corner. I think you can help each other heal. You're calm and centered and he needs that."

"I guess. I just—is it weird that my relationship with Sarah is bothering me?"

Piph rolled her eyes. "You know, Sarah isn't all bad. She's going to be a great doctor, I just think both of you have some growing up to do. Instead of being there for each other, you try to tear each other down. Maybe it's time to step back and take the high road."

"Considering I'm kissing and falling for her ex-fiance, I don't know if we'll ever have a relationship. Maybe I'm selfish, but I just can't give him up."

Piph covered her hand. "You didn't break them up and you're not keeping them apart. Some people are going to judge you, but if Jason is your other half, you can't turn your back on that. You deserve some happiness, Elizabeth."

"You say that, but if it were the opposite, you'd be calling her a home-wrecking slut."

"You got that right, although I would be more colorful. Sarah would have probably done it on purpose to hurt you. Can you say the same?"

"No."

"Then let it go and hopefully, Sarah will find the right man for her."

"I can't blame her. If I had lost Jason like she did, I'd be a wreck."

"You know what this conversation tells me?"

"What?"

"That you're not a heartless bitch. Sarah knows that too and when she finds out about you and Jason, all hell will break loose because she's still in love with him. That is going to test you. Jason doesn't want her, so fight for him, Elizabeth. Don't back down from pressure from your family or his."

Liz nodded. It is easier said than done, but she wants to see where things with Jason go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next evening, Jason took a deep breath and then knocked on Elizabeth's door.

She pulled it open and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." He pushed a small bouquet into her hand and she grinned. Sonny suggested that he bring her something and he had chosen flowers.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, it's just, I saw them on your picture yesterday and figured you must like them if you painted them."

She shocked him by kissing him on the cheek and then retreating to the kitchen.

He shut the door behind them and locked it before following.

After a tall glass is retrieved, Elizabeth puts the flowers inside. "I'll definitely paint these." She moves to the small living area and sits on the couch, patting it so he'll join her.

He sucks in a breath as she lays her hand on his.

"I just want you to know that I wasn't used to feeling like that either. I swear you took my breath away. I wanted to do it again and again."

He slightly smiled. "That's good to know. I'm sorry that I ran, every other time I've lost control, I flew into a rage and hurt someone, so when I started losing control, I was scared. Now I know that it's normal to feel like I did when you care about someone."

Her eyes glittered with joy. "I care about you too."

"Okay. I don't know what happens next."

"Well, I'm not asking to be your girlfriend. We are just—"

"—more than friends?"

"Exactly."

"Do you want me to call you my girlfriend, Elizabeth?" He isn't

sure why that is important, but her body language is indicating that it is.

She turned red, making him smile and then stuttered a few times. "I—well—eventually, yes."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"If that's what you want then fine." He'll call her anything she wants.

She doesn't even know what to say to that. "It's that simple?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Okay."

In Jason's mind, he's not understanding what the big deal is because she is a girl and his friend. Did that really need to be said? He just doesn't understand women.

"Why do you like me?" He hadn't meant to blurt that out, but there are a lot of people wishing he is someone else, so he's just not sure what he has to offer.

"There are a lot of reasons. You are such a great listener and you accept me for who I am. Sometimes, when I look into your eyes, I see the pain I always shoved down and you're so raw. I guess I admire you for you just saying what is on your mind and going with your reactions."

"Isn't it bad I get so angry?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I never felt free to express myself and hid my feelings and that hurt me on the inside. You give me the courage to let it go and speak my mind."

He is just about to ask her if she feels comfortable telling him who hurt her so badly when there is banging on the door and Liz groans.

"Listen, we'll keep this whole girlfriend thing to ourselves for a little while because my family will have a fit because of my sister."

"Okay." He still doesn't get what the big deal is and why people freak out over such little things.

She flung the door open. "Emily."

Emily pushed past her talking a mile a minute about something Juan did and then skidded to a halt. "Jason!"

"Hey." He stood. "I was just leaving."

"Well, um, it's good to see you."

"Thanks."

His attention went to Elizabeth. "I'll talk to you another time."

"Sounds good…"

He left and when Liz turned back towards Emily, her hands are on her hips.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. We're friends and sometimes he just needs to talk it out."

Emily is skeptical because she could have sworn she saw a deeper look between them but lets it go. "Edward rode him pretty hard this morning about his job on the docks."

"Why?"

"He thinks Jason is wasting his time and should work with him at ELQ."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"I think he means well, but he has horrible presentation skills."

Liz smiled. "Are you ready for graduation?"

"Yes! I can't wait. I was hoping that you aren't working on Saturday. I need to find a prom dress."

"I'm not volunteering on Sunday afternoon, so you can have me all to yourself."

"Great. I have a class, so I have to go, but how about I pick you up at 10:00 am." She had just returned from a doctor's appointment, so she had been allowed to leave campus.

"That's perfect. We can have lunch afterward."

Emily hugged her. "Thanks." Elizabeth is becoming a good friend and she is so glad to have met her. "Alright, I'll talk to you later and thank you for being there for my brother."

"No problem."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth tentatively knocked on Jason's door at Jake's. He had just moved in the night before and she wanted to see it.

The door is jerked open and her eyes rest on his muscular chest and she starts to salivate.

"Sorry, I just got out of the shower."

She licked her lips and then her eyes shot to meet his gaze. "It's okay."

As she moved inside, he grabbed a t-shirt and put it on.

"It's small, but it's you."

He smirked. "It feels good to have a place of my own."

"I'm sure it does." She handed him the food she had brought, and he opened it and sat the containers on the desk and then grabbed a clean towel and put it on the bed.

She arranged the cartons on the bed, and they sat.

"I'm starving."

She smiled as she watched him bite in the burger and then picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

They ate in silence and when they were finished, he cleaned up and then sat next to her.

"I think I need my first kiss in my new room."

She grinned. "Smooth, Quartermaine."

"I'm totally serious, Webber."

She pulled his head towards her and their lips pressed together twice before he sucked on her lower lip and then his tongue slid against her seam. He met the orderlies from the hospital downstairs the night before and after a few beers, they told him all kinds of things that he now wants to try and gave him a book. If she knew the dirty things coursing through his mind as he plundered her mouth, she'd probably run.

A second later, she finds herself flat on her back with Jason lying between her legs sucking on her neck. Her moan just fed his frenzy as his need to taste her mouth propels him to move and capture her plump lips as his hips bucked, stealing her breath away when she feels something hard.

"I want to touch you," he said moving his hand up her leg then under her jean skirt. "Will you let me?"

She blushed and then met his gaze. "Okay."

He smirked, almost sinisterly before moving his thumb over her mound. It's amazing where a conversation can lead when someone is drunk. Staying at Jake's has its advantages and he's learning a lot about sex.

"Jason!" she said as she quivered beneath him.

Power—he felt powerful and loved that he is making her feel so good. His finger moved faster, spurring her hips to rise and then, he sucked on her nipple through her t-shirt and a trembling wail left her lips as her body exploded in bliss under Jason's watchful eyes.

Her breathing is erratic as her body jerks again.

"Wow!" she whispered. "What was that?"

"An orgasm…"

"Wow!"

He grinned as her chest heaved. "I did good?"

Her eyes smolder before she pulls him toward her and then kisses the hell out of him. When they finally retreated, she turns red as she asked, "Can I make you feel that way?"

He shuddered, swearing his heart skipped a beat as she bit her lip, making him want to moan.

"Please…"

Curses left his lips as he flipped onto his back and watches as she nibbles on her lip as her hand moves down his chest to his belt.

Slowly, she separated the leather and then unzipped him. There gaze met and he nodded, giving her the confidence to move forward. They had been kissing and touching a lot, but this is the first time they had gone this far.

Taking in a gulp of air, she reached into his briefs and the second she touched him, a growl left his lips, making her jump for a second and then a smirk edged onto her face when she starts to feel empowered. Wrapping her hands around him, she eased him out of the briefs and then let go, watching him bob for a second before resuming her exploration. "Soft…" she whispered. It used to be the enemy, but knowing she is safe with him, it's now the object of her curiosity.

"What do I do?" She has no reference point for how to please a man.

Hell, Jason barely has any, but after making out with her for a week, he certainly had learned to handle himself when he got home. Needing to feel her touch again, he grabbed her hand and put it on his cock and then pressed his own against hers, moving up and down and when she started to be more assertive, he let go and watched her with hooded eyes. His hips buck as she grows bolder. It doesn't take long for him to start to pant and when a small amount of liquid seeps out, she swipes at it and he is almost done.

"Elizabeth…"

She shudders at his tone and then curiously leans forward and her tongue lashes out and licks him and then her lips wrap around his tip and she sucks. Jason's eyes roll back at the sensation and then he tensed and gripped her hair, slightly tugging her back as he pumps his hips and then groaned her name as he started to spurt.

Watching in fascination as the white liquid peppers his stomach, she pulls her hand away and Jason collapses onto the pillows and then shudders when she licks off a little bit that had gotten on her hand.

"It's salty."

He grabs her as she squeals and then kisses her passionately as his body still reels.

"Did I do good?"

He smiled. "Very good…" How she is still so innocent, he'll never know because she is so hot.

They cleaned up and then lay in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm such a goober. I accidentally typed Morgan instead of Quartermaine last chapter. I never had him change his last name in this fic. I corrected it. Sorry for any confusion!

You guys are going to hate me (especially the next chapter – I'm going to have to hide out). I'm moving it along again and remember how I said I was scrambling up history? Let the miscommunications begin!

Happy Thanksgiving!

NC-17

Chapter 8

The last three days, Jason and Elizabeth had been very intimate, to the point that it's all Jason or Elizabeth can think of. He smiled as he strolled along the docks and almost runs into Robin.

"Hey," she said smiling. "I haven't seen you around in a while."

"I've been working. How are you?" He had learned a lot of pleasantries by just listening to how everyone else converses.

"I'm okay."

"Good."

They stroll towards the water.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd go out with me one night?"

He is slightly surprised but smiled. "Okay."

She grinned. "Great. It doesn't have to be fancy I just want to spend some time with you."

He shrugged.

Elizabeth rounded the corner and froze when she spotted them. In the last few days, she has been floating on a cloud as their make-out sessions grew hotter.

Robin pulled Jason down to kiss his cheek and then she decided to throw caution to the wind and her lips found his. While Jason is a little shocked, he responds and it soon becomes heated.

Elizabeth is frozen for a moment and then gasps and starts to run, but crashes into Johnny.

"Woah, what's wrong?"

Tears are flowing down her cheeks.

"I can't talk about it. Please, I have to leave before they see me."

He looks up and spots Jason and Robin still in a heated embrace.

"Come on."

He tugs her down an alley and then makes her sit in his car. "Talk to me."

"I just can't believe he did it, you know?"

She is crushing him with her tears.

"I didn't know you were seeing him."

"We were keeping it secret because of my sister."

He sighed. The whole situation sucks and he hates that she is hurt. "So, you are together?"

She nodded. "I said something about being his girlfriend and he agreed."

"Elizabeth, did you explain what that means?"

She shook her head feeling foolish.

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Jason might not understand what that entails. I don't think he'd hurt you like that on purpose."

She wiped at her face. "I just—I love him, Johnny. I went from having a crush on Jason Quartermaine to falling in love with the new version. He's everything."

"This is all new to him. They told him that he couldn't feel and everyone treated him like he was so damaged, yet he fought his way out. I think you helped him a lot. Now I know where he has disappeared to."

She rolled her eyes when he smirked.

He averted his gaze. They are so young in different ways. It's amazing that they found each other. "Just give him a chance to explain."

"They are probably still mauling each other. I just—I can't do this. It hurt so bad to see them and I lost myself before. I can't do it again." She jumped out of the car and by the time he got out, she was gone.

"Shit."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason retreated as he stared at Robin's lips.

"That was incredible."

"Yeah." He doesn't know what else to say. While he did enjoy the kiss, he didn't feel the burn like he did with Elizabeth and suddenly, he misses her.

"Okay, I'll call you in a few days and we'll make some plans."

He nodded and then watched her walk away.

Johnny strode towards him. "What the hell, Jason?"

He frowned. "What?"

"You kissed her."

"She kissed me."

"From where I was standing, you returned it."

"What's the big deal?"

Johnny glared. "Elizabeth saw you."

When he looks confused, Johnny curses under his breath.

"Isn't Elizabeth your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"You have no idea what that means, do you?"

Sensing that Johnny might mean something more, he shook his head.

"Well, my friend, you are up shit's creek."

Johnny almost laughed at the perplexed and then disgusted expression on Jason's face. "You need to find Elizabeth and apologize and you better do it tonight."

He sighed. "Fine. I don't get what the big deal is… it was just a kiss," he mumbled as he walked away.

Johnny sighed. Jason has a lot to learn. It's easy to forget that he has no reference for a lot of things because visibly, he looks fine, but Johnny will try to remember to spell things out more often.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth jumped a mile when Jason banged on the door of her studio. She ran to the kitchen and put the chocolate she had been eating back into her small refrigerator and then stomped to the door, not even bothering to wipe the tears off her face or fix her hair.

At the sight of her, he is taken aback and doesn't understand why she is so upset.

"What do you want? Maybe you should go back to your other girlfriend, Robin since we're all interchangeable."

She tries to slam the door in his face, but he blocks her and moved inside.

Her arms cross over her chest. "I didn't invite you in."

"Elizabeth, will you please tell me what I did wrong."

Her finger poked his chest as she backed him up to the door. "You kissed someone else, Jason. How could you? You said I was your girlfriend. Is that what you do? You tell everyone what they want to hear and then go do what you want?"

He stuttered and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elizabeth…"

"Don't Elizabeth me! I let you touch me, Jason. You have no idea how big of a deal that is for me. I let you in here," she pressed her hand against her chest as tears welled in her eyes and it almost broke him. "Do you even get what you did wrong?"

"No, I don't. You are a girl and we're friends."

Her mouth opened and closed several times and then she laughed which completely threw him. It wasn't a giggle, but a hysterical laugh as she doubled over with tears running down her cheeks. "Oh my God, that—how—are you kidding me right now?"

"No." His answer was so soft, she barely heard him.

"Jason, when you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, that means you are together. You can't see anyone else and you certainly don't kiss anyone else. It's exclusive."

He scratched his head. "Oh."

She crossed her arms across her chest again. "Tell me something."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." He hates the way she has been looking at him and he just wants it all to stop so he can hold her.

Her foot taps on the linoleum. "If you came around the corner and saw Johnny with his tongue down my throat, what would you have done?"

He shifted his weight as he tried to picture it and then his jaw tensed. "I would have punched him."

"See, do you get it now? I wanted to shove both of you into the freaking river and then walk away, come back here, and drown myself in chocolate."

"You can drown in chocolate?"

"Jason! You are missing the point."

He sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please… You're all I have."

A slight whimper left her lips. "Damn you…"

He eyed her sheepishly until she finally threw up her arms in defeat and then dove against him and he savored every second.

"Don't ever do that again."

"I won't. I'll tell her I can't go out on a date with her—"

She shoved him backward. "You were going to go out on a date with her?"

"Shit," he muttered.

"I think you should leave. I just need some time and sleep. We'll talk to tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He left and headed to Jake's feeling like a louse and hating that he can be so dense and literal. It makes him feel stupid and he wonders if things will ever feel right again like it does when he's in Elizabeth's arms.

Johnny and Francis watch him go to the bar and do two shots before downing a beer.

"He must have spoken to her," Francis said. Johnny had explained everything.

"Yeah. She's small, but she has a big temper."

Jason spotted them and got a shot to go and another beer before sitting at the table. "I fucked up."

"You think?" Johnny said.

"She's pissed and then I thought she forgave me and I opened my big mouth."

"What did you say?" Johnny asked.

"I mentioned that I'd tell Robin that I couldn't go out on a date with her."

Francis groaned.

"She kicked you out, didn't she?" Johnny asked.

Jason swallowed the shot in one gulp and then nodded.

"Welcome to the pitfalls of relationships, my friend."

"I don't like her mad at me."

"Then you better not screw up again."

They watched him down several more drinks before Johnny put a stop to it.

Jason is very buzzed, but not fall-down drunk. "I care about her—a lot."

"Maybe you need to tell her that."

"They said I couldn't feel. What if it's not real?"

"Jason, doctors don't know everything."

"They said I would mimic people. Do you think my feelings for her are real?" He is questioning everything do to his lack of knowledge.

"You wouldn't feel like shit if they weren't. It means you care. If they weren't real, you wouldn't have gotten why you were wrong and you wouldn't have been sorry."

"I guess so."

Francis is surprised by Jason's vulnerability. He's so young and a little naïve in certain ways.

"Where do you want to sleep it off?" Johnny asked.

Jason sighed. "I want Elizabeth."

"I think you should leave that alone for tonight."

Johnny stood. "Come on. I'll walk you upstairs."

Jason got to his feet and while his balance is a little sketchy, he's handling himself quite well.

Johnny takes the key from him and then walks him up to his room and then makes him lay down. "Alright, sleep it off and go talk to her in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

Jason waited about fifteen minutes and then snuck back downstairs and out the back door with a certain brunette on his mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The banging on the door woke Elizabeth who had nodded off watching a chick flick.

"Elizabeth! Open up! I won't leave until you do."

"Shit," she muttered as she ran for the door and then threw it open. "Are you crazy! Someone will call the cops." His eyes are glassy as he smiles. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, just buzzed."

He moved past her and she shut the door.

"Why are you here?"

"I fucked up."

"I know. I was there."

Tears sprang into his eyes. "I feel like a fool. I don't know anything. I should have known that. Am I really that stupid?"

"Jason, you're not stupid. You just don't have a reference. I get it. It hurt, but I understand."

"I—you—God, I can't even talk."

He is a hot mess.

"Why don't I put you to bed then?"

There is a twinkle in his eyes and then he moved towards her.

"No, you stay over there."

He shook his head. "I don't wanna be over there. I want to be with you."

Oh, he is definitely drunk. "Jason! Don't you come any closer. I mean it!"

He pushed her up against the door. "You have to give me a kiss first."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes! Wait!" Before she could take it back, his lips are on her, ravishing her as she slightly moaned. He tastes of beer and some other alcohol she can't identify and is kissing her so carnally that she swore her toes had curled.

A squeal left her lips as he lifted her and her legs hooked around his waist as he pressed her against the door.

She is lost as he continues to plunder her mouth as he rocked his hips against her. He sucked on her bottom lip so hard, he's sure that there will be a bruise.

Clothes start flying and he stepped backward and lowered her to the ground so he could rip off his shirt and kick off his shoes as he stumbled.

She stares at his chest and then licks her lips before tearing off her nightshirt, forgetting she is braless and Jason moans right before she runs and jumps on him.

He easily catches her and then moves against the wall, using it to hold her up as he grabs her breasts and molds them before lifting her higher so he can suck.

Elizabeth practically gushes at his ministrations. "Jason…please. I want you." She had never wanted anything more in her life.

His hips move faster as he takes her mouth again, sucking on her tongue before robbing her of her breath as she fumbles for his belt and manages to get it undone.

After she pushes at his jeans and pulls out his cock, he is lost in the sensation as she strokes him.

"Fuck," he muttered before sucking on her neck.

"Jason… Please."

The alcohol fuels his boldness. "What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"Take me to bed, Jason. I want to be with you."

He slides his face against her cheek and his breath skates across her ear. "Do you want me to fuck you, Elizabeth?"

"Oh God, yes!"

He spins around, almost losing his balance before taking her to the bedroom and dropping her on the bed before taking off his pants.

She sheds her pajama bottoms and underwear and lays there like a pagan sacrifice as he slowly rocks and then pounces, his lips wrapping around her nipple as Elizabeth grips his head.

"Yes!"

When she tries to touch him, he roughly grabs her wrists and then pins them above her head. His eyes are wild and she is struck by how much he wants her. No one has treated her like this before as if she was never broken and it is turning her on beyond belief.

Her face contorts when his finger finds her clit and he menacingly watches her as the coil winds tighter.

"Take me, Jason. Please!" She can't even believe that she begging like this. The passion is overwhelming and so is her love for him.

He moves between her legs and starts to push inside her. When she starts to tense, he brutally kisses her, still gripping her wrists. Her legs raise, forcing her to open wider and then wrap around him and he can't help it and plunges forward, taking their breath away.

Jason has never felt anything like it. She is gripping him so tightly that his teeth clench as he tries not to come.

After a long moment, she wiggles beneath him and his cock retreats and he plunges forward. Letting her wrists go, he pushes up and starts to move faster.

"Jason! Harder!"

He moves unbelievably fast, jarring her body with every thrust as her hips rise to meet his. "That's right, baby. Help me fuck you."

She groans as he begins to slam into her harder like he's going to split her open. "Yes!"

His fingers dig into her hips even harder indenting her skin. "Come!" he demands as he jackhammers inside her, rubbing her clit with each stroke as her mouth drops open and her head thrashes.

His punishing thrusts don't stop as she tenses and then her body shakes, gripping his cock so tightly that he moaned loudly as he began to erupt.

Feeling him spurt inside her, she came again, letting out a keening cry as her body shook.

"Jesus," he muttered as he thrust one last time.

He fell on her and she hugged him until he rolled onto his back.

It was the best thing he's every done and he wanted to do it again and again, but the alcohol finally is rendering him useless and he starts to fall asleep as she settles against him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, he slipped out of bed and almost cursed when he saw the clock. He had a half-hour to get to work, so he ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then shoved his clothes back on. Spotting a piece of paper, he jotted her a note then studies her for a moment. There is a bruise on hip, her lip is swollen, and the wrist he can see looks slightly bruised. "She's going to kill me," he muttered. He didn't even want to acknowledge the hickeys peppering her neck.

Two hours later, Elizabeth woke up, disappointed to find him gone. When she tried to stand, a wonderful ache got rid of the rest of her fog and she couldn't help but smile. Eying her wrists, she is glad they don't hurt, and by the time she went into the bathroom and saw her lip and neck, she cursed under her breath trying to figure out a way to hide it. She has a test and then she'll officially start spring break for two weeks and because of some conference, she gets a total of three weeks off. Hopefully, she'll get to do some painting and spend more time with Jason.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Thanks for the comments! I'm going into hiding now. I did post on Thanksgiving in case you missed it.

Chapter 9

Jason finished stacking some crates and then moved into another area of the warehouse before heading onto the docks. While the job is challenging, he likes to push himself physically. Around him, there are various activities and a few employees are moving some metal bins onto some pallets using heavy equipment. As Jason comes around the corner, a pain in his skull feels like it's cracking it in half and he drops to his knees, oblivious to the danger headed his way.

As he slowly stands, trying to get his bearings and focus, he hears a panicked voice yelling to get out of the way, but before he can move, a container glances his head, knocking him unconscious, and he's immediately surrounded by his coworkers.

"Call an ambulance," a man yelled.

The crane operator had climbed down and run towards them. "Shit, the cable snapped. Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

The manager ran to their side. "Did you move him?"

"No."

"Good." He found Jason's pulse and says a silent prayer.

Five minutes later, the paramedics arrive and stabilize Jason before transferring him to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Liz finished her exam, she checked her messages and then rushed to the hospital, praying the whole way that Jason is alright.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"I—uh, want to make sure he is okay," Liz said out of breath. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I still love him, Elizabeth. I saw it on the news and needed to know that he's okay.

She walks away and then Edward hugs Liz.

"Pay her no mind. She's stressed. You're always welcome here."

"Thanks."

There is a flurry of activity and they can see several doctors rushing down the hallway.

Tony finally appeared. "He's awake."

"Was there more damage? How is he?" Monica asked.

"Well, he actually has some of his old memories back."

Liz's eyes fill with tears and she wonders what this means for her. Slowly, she retreats to make her way back to her studio. No one is even aware that they are friends, so she doesn't want to cause any trouble. Her thoughts are all over the place. What if he remembers his love for Sarah and decides to forgive her and go back to her? Her family is going to be so upset if they find out she slept with Jason when Sarah still loves him.

She is suddenly yanked and pulled into the stairwell.

"What is going on with you and Jason?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me. Your eyes are filled with tears and you're pale."

Liz doesn't answer.

"Are you poisoning his mind against me?"

"No—what—"

Sarah is furious and starts to cry. "He is everything to me. I might have slept with Nikolas because I was devastated and so hurt by the way Jason was treating me, but I never stopped loving him. You need to stay away from Jason. He wanted to marry me! He wanted to have kids with me! We were in love and I swear to God, if you are filling his head with lies because of our issues, I will never forgive you! He is remembering things now. He'll remember our love and we can work it out. I need him, Elizabeth, I'm dying on the inside without his love." She let out a painful sob, collapsing onto the stairs from the sheer stress of the situation.

Elizabeth feels like she can't breathe and runs back inside and to the elevators, pounding on the buttons as the enormity of the situation overwhelms her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watches his family enter the room all talking at once. When he starts to get upset, they freeze. "I know who I am, but I'm still not him. I still have the anger that consumes me and I don't have most of my memories, so I need you to back off."

A tear runs down Alan's face and he unconsciously touches his stomach like Jason had kicked him in the gut. "Okay." He's telling himself that they just have to be patient, that this time will be different.

Sarah moved closer. "Do you remember me?"

The events of last night flicker through his head and he hisses as he grabs his temple.

"Are you alright?" she asks as she touches his hand which he pulls back.

"I just need some time. Can all of you just give me some time?"

His tone is so full of anguish, that they slowly retreat.

"I thought he'd be back to his old self," Sarah said dejectedly. She rushes off as the family reels.

Emily stayed behind to get Jason some water.

"You don't listen very well do you."

"Nope."

He smirks at her feistiness and then drinks. "I see you're still a brat."

A slow grin appears on her face. He's not the same person, but at least he remembers her. "Takes one to know one."

He slightly smiled.

"I know you probably just think I'm a kid, but you can talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I need a favor. Can you find someone for me and make them come here?"

Her brow rose. "I guess that depends on who it is."

"I need to see Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Webber?"

He nodded.

Emily let out a harsh breath as she recalled finding them in Liz's studio. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but I can check her apartment."

"Don't go by yourself."

"Juan will go with me."

"Thanks."

Across town, Elizabeth packs her bag and takes one last look around her studio. She just needs to get away for a bit and think. There is just so much at stake and if Jason does remember, maybe the best thing for him is to take some time for himself and figure out what he really wants.

She pulls open her door just as Emily goes knock. "Emily?"

"Hey. Listen, Jason wants to see you. Can you come with us?" She looks down at the duffle bag in Liz's hand. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I need to get away and I don't think it's a good idea to go see your brother right now. Tell him that I hope he feels better and that I'll be back in a few weeks and I promise I'll call him."

The devastated look on her face isn't lost by the younger couple.

"Are you alright?" Juan asked.

"I will be."

"Where are you headed?" Emily asked.

"Nowhere…"

They frowned and then stepped backward so Liz could shut her door.

Emily wondered what had happened between Elizabeth and Jason that is sending her running for the hills. They walked her to the bus stop and Emily hugged her. "Be safe."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily waited until the nurse left and then slipped inside Jason's room.

"Is she coming?"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

She flinched at his tone. "She's going away for a few weeks to get away. She told me to tell you that she'll talk to you when she gets back and that she hopes you feel better."

He punches the bed.

"Jason, why this sudden interest in Elizabeth? What does she mean to you?"

He sighed. "She's my friend and I'm worried about her." They are more than friends, but he isn't going to tell his sister that.

It was the first time Jason had taken such an interest in someone, so she's surprised. "I'm not sure what happened between you, and I know things have been hard on you, but you have other problems too. Sarah is still in love with you, even after what she did."

"I do remember her, but I'm just—I'm not the same. It's not what I want anymore." His love with Sarah was different and while he had loved her deeply, something about Elizabeth touches his soul so deep that it hurts when she's not around.

"Do you want Elizabeth?"

He seemed utterly perplexed by the thought and his expression almost made her smile. It wasn't that he didn't know what he wants, but he isn't sure if he should confide in Emily. If the family finds out she knows something, they'll be like vultures.

"Have you been spending time with her?"

Jason nodded.

"Doing what?"

"I listen to her talk or paint mostly and sometimes, we eat."

Emily slightly smiled. Elizabeth can ramble with the best of them. "And?"

She almost gasped when his face turned slightly red. "Wow."

"It's just sex," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Really?" She is in shock that they had gone there. Elizabeth is just not someone who would sleep with someone lightly.

He scowled. "What else can it be?" Talking about his feelings is just not a comfortable subject.

"Maybe you're falling in love with her."

"They said I wouldn't have those feelings."

"Doctors say a lot. It doesn't mean they are always right. Do you miss her, Jason?"

Memories of her laughing and then screaming his name skipped through his mind and he nodded yes without realizing it.

"I'm going to help you be with her."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy and to understand what that means. Do you remember that yet?"

"No." He recalls his family and friends and a few events, but that was it. "I do remember that I love you." He remembers saying it to her.

She grinned. "See. You're proving that the doctors are wrong already."

He felt good that he had made her smile. "You think you can run interference for me so I can go find her?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you will. When I asked her, she said she was going to Nowhere."

"That's not very specific."

"That's the way she wanted it. I don't think it's forever. I know in three weeks, her classes start back up."

"I guess I'll have to wait then."

"What are you going to do about Sarah?"

"Let her go. I know that I was in love with her, but Elizabeth…" He can't even put it into words. It just seems so much bigger.

"She won't take that well."

"I know, but it just seems like the right thing to do. I just keep hurting her and I don't want that. She doesn't deserve it."

"After all Elizabeth has been through, she deserves some happiness too."

"What has she been through?"

Emily's eyes widen. "She didn't tell you?"

"No."

She turned red as her mouth opened and closed a few times. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"Emily!"

After a very long pause, she gulped and began. "Well, I overheard Sarah talking to Lila one day. When Liz was fifteen, she was raped. A man brutally beat her and forced her to have sex." It was right after Sarah had almost gotten mugged in the park and she was upset and confided in Lila.

Jason felt like he was going to sick. He had been so rough with her. Oh God, he had even left bruises.

Emily was completely confused by his reaction.

"Here?"

"No. It was back in Colorado. It was pretty awful, and she struggled to get over it. She told me that she only tried dating a few times, but she never felt safe. Eventually, she moved here with her grandmother."

Jason had tried to remember her before the accident, but his mind is a blank. His shoulders slumped and his face contorted as anger at himself consumed him.

"Jason, your blood pressure is probably through the roof. You have to calm down."

His eyes welled with tears. He had hurt her—left marks. Maybe that is why she ran because he reminded her of the rape and she didn't feel safe anymore.

Epiphany ran into the room. "Mr. Quartermaine, you need to calm down."

A pain so deep and twisted shook him like it was about to burst from all his pores. Rawness engulfed his throat and felt so thick that he could barely swallow and he wished that Epiphany's God would just take him and let him find some peace because after all anguish he has endured, this pain—knowing he was no better than the monster who had used and abused her body was one he just couldn't take. His eyes rolled back and his whole body clenched as a seizure claimed him. Emily started to cry and was led out of the room while a doctor assisted him.

Juan rushed to her side. "What happened?"

She grabbed his hand and they went to the roof and she swore him to secrecy before telling him.

"Do you think they had sex?" Juan asked.

"I do."

"Maybe he's regretting it because he didn't know."

"Maybe. I just—you didn't see the devastation on his face. It was like he thought he had hurt her and couldn't bear it. I can't lose him again."

Juan embraced her. "It will be our secret and we'll help him."

Her right hand clenched his shirt as she gripped him tighter. They need to get Elizabeth back here, so she did the one thing that she promised Jason she wouldn't do. She went to a family member and spilled everything.

Edward understood the urgency and assured Emily that he would do anything he could to find Liz. He called Johnny into his office and explained the situation and swore him to secrecy.

"I'll get Francis on it and get back to you. We'll check out the cameras at the bus terminal and figure out where buses were headed at the time Emily saw her off."

"I knew I can count you. Remember, no one else can no. If Francis finds her, have him befriend her and make sure she is okay. She took off for a reason that we don't know, so I don't want to totally invade her privacy."

Johnny was surprised given that Edward loved to be in the middle of everything. "Okay. I'll make sure that he understands."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next week was not a good one. Emily tried her best to get Jason to respond, but he wouldn't speak and just stared at everyone. When he didn't fight them when Monica demanded he come back to the mansion, they knew it was serious. It was like he had given up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz strolled on the boardwalk. She had decided to leave her phone turned off so no one could try to convince her to come back.

Being near the water was calming. She had taken a bus to New Jersey. When she had gotten off, she saw a sign for a room rental and snapped it up. It is small but within her price range. Getting Jason out of her mind wasn't easy. He haunted her every waking moment as she tried to decide what she is going to do. Dropping out of school is not an option. She had worked too hard which means her vacation is nearing the end and it's time to go back to her harsh reality and she wonders what Jason has decided and if once again she comes out the loser.

It took almost two weeks for Francis to locate her. He found her on a bench crying and then grabbed something from a nearby shop before sitting beside her which startled her. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "No."

He handed her a bag. "My sister says that chocolate always helps her feel better."

Her eyes flittered up to meet his stare. He has kind eyes, so she took it and fished out a piece of candy and then moaned. "That's good."

As she chewed, she wiped her face.

He was relieved that she had stopped crying. "Do you need to talk to someone? I'm on a break and I'm a good listener."

She sighed. "I don't know if it will do any good and I don't want to bore you."

"You won't. Have you eaten?"

"Honestly, I've been a little sick to my stomach."

Francis stood. "Come on, you have to eat something. It's my treat."

She considered his offer and then decided to trust him. After all, they'd be in public and she had been lonely. It would be good to pour her heart to someone who isn't biased. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I left a note at the end of the chapter

Chapter 10

Francis found a little Italian restaurant and they sat in the corner. In between eating some very yummy pasta, she told him what happened.

"So, you had sex with Jason?"

"Yes. It was my first time."

Francis swallowed hard hating that Jason was inebriated. "Did he know that?"

"Maybe." While she had never said it, he knew she was inexperienced. "Francis, I was raped when I was fifteen."

He kept his face neutral, but inside he was seething. "Did they catch him?"

She nodded. "My parents paid a lot of money to protect my name. The records were sealed. He's in jail still."

He had to look away and after a minute, Liz laid her hand on his arm. His eyes jerked to hers.

"I'm okay."

"You—I'm sorry that he did that to you. My first instinct is to want to rip his head off."

"Get in line," she said before taking another bite.

"Was the sex with Jason okay?" He turned a little red asking her and she slightly smiled with a blush of her own.

"It was epic. He didn't treat me like a china doll."

Francis shifted. He knew how rough Jason could be. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not in the way you are thinking. It was rough, but I was with him every step of the way."

He let it go. "So, why are you here and not with him?"

"He got some of his memory back. You see, Jason was with my sister before the accident. She's in love with him. I came to town and had the biggest crush on him. When he kissed me, I just went with it. That was kind of slutty, wasn't it?"

Francis looked stunned and Elizabeth laughed.

"I feel bad that this is going to hurt my sister, but for the first time in my life, I forgot about my rape and went with the moment and I don't want to regret that ever."

"I understand. Is that why you left, because of your sister?"

"Partly, yes. I wanted Jason to make a decision without me in the equation."

"That might not be possible anymore. Elizabeth, were you crying because you missed everyone where you lived?"

"Not entirely."

Tears began to bubble up again.

"Are you in trouble?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll help you."

"You don't even know me."

"Please, let me help you." For being so young, she had been through way too much.

Liz took a deep breath. "I haven't been feeling well and I went to a clinic and got the test results back earlier—I'm pregnant."

Francis's eyes grew big.

"Yeah. That's about how I looked when I found out. The first time I do it as a willing participant and I get knocked up. What are the odds?" She ate some more as a stunned Francis watched her. Finally, she looked up and noticed his expression. "Are you okay?"

"I have something I need to tell you. First, anything you told me is between me and you okay?"

She tentatively nodded before wiping her mouth and giving him her full attention.

"I know who you are."

"What?" Panic filled her.

"I was sent here to find you."

She stood as the color drained from her face. "You lied to me."

"Elizabeth, please, sit. There is something important that you need to know."

She slowly sat and people around her started to talk again. "You have five minutes."

"I was sent to find you because Jason is in a bad way."

She gripped her napkin. "Is he hurt?"

"He hasn't spoken since a conversation he had with Emily about you. She told him about your rape thinking he already knew."

Liz didn't know what to say.

"Lila barely can get him to eat every few days and he only gets up to use the bathroom and stares at the wall all day."

Her bottom lip began to quiver. "He thinks that he hurt me."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because we were passionate."

Francis's eyes narrowed. He had already grown fond of her. "How passionate?"

"I had some bruises."

Francis threw his napkin down.

"It's not what you think. I loved it. I didn't feel pain. I never thought that anyone would make me feel that good. I'm in love with him."

"Maybe that is why you are making excuses—"

Anger flickered in her. "I know the difference between rape and passion."

He sighed. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just…"

"You care. I get it, but trust me, Jason didn't rape me or hurt me."

"Okay."

"I don't know what to do. I need to help him, but I'm scared."

"You don't have to admit to anything right now. Just come home with me and talk to him. Let him know that he didn't hurt you or I'm scared that he's going to hurt himself."

She wiped a tear off her cheek. "Alright, I'll go pack."

He paid the check and walked her to her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila sighed. "He wolfed down the sandwich Cook made him so I'd leave. This can't go on much longer. I'm afraid for him."

Alan nodded. "I'm going to talk to him."

He walked into the room to find Jason facing towards the wall. "You need to get up and take a shower."

When he didn't move, Alan cleared his throat. "Get up now or I will strip you down and throw you in there myself."

Jason jerked the covers off and stomped into the bathroom and turned the water on. Once he got inside and washed, he leaned his hands against the wall and he couldn't contain his emotions anymore and started to cry. Loud sobs wracked his body as he slipped to the bottom of the tub and after a few minutes, Alan, who had heard him came inside and turned the water off, before throwing a towel over his distraught son.

Tears fell down his own face as he witnessed the devastation in his son's eyes. "You can't keep doing this. You're going to kill yourself."

"It's what I deserve." All he feels is a dull ache and overwhelming guilt. It is worse than the rage and he couldn't process that it hurts so bad or what it means.

Alan was shocked that he had spoken. "Jason, whatever you think you did, we can fix it."

A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't go back. I can't undo it. I can't!" he yelled before Alan pulled him into his arms, the water quickly soaking through his shirt sleeves. He had hurt the one person that centered him and that can't be taken back.

"Shh. It's okay. I've got you. "

"It's not okay. I hurt her."

Alan pulled back sharply. "Who?"

"Elizabeth."

Fear washed through him as he tried to fathom what Jason could mean. "What did you do?"

Jason's head fell to the side. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Alan quickly helped him stand and get dressed before tucking him back in bed. Reginald had thankfully changed the sheets. He went downstairs and took a drink before turning towards his family. "He thinks that he hurt Elizabeth."

Edward frowned and then looked down at his phone. It was Francis. "I have to take this." He rushed to the study and answered. "Francis! Did you find her?"

"She's right next to me. We're on our way to the jet."

"Thank God. Jason is doing worse. Francis, the only thing we could get him to say was that he thought that he had hurt her. Do you know why."

"I can't say. That is between Elizabeth and Jason."

"Fair enough. I'll see you in the next few hours."

He went back to tell the family and Emily went upstairs and sat next to the bed as she rubbed Jason's back. "Elizabeth is on her way."

He jerked into a sitting position. "What?"

"She's on her way."

He jumped out of bed and looked for his shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't be here. I have to go. I hurt her." The memory of her bruises slammed into his head and his panic rose.

"Jason! No! You have to stay and deal with this."

He pulled on some socks and his shoes. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

Emily's jaw dropped open and she ran into the hallway. "Dad!"

Alan ran to the steps. Jason went down the stairs as fast as he could. "Monica get my bag."

Monica grabbed it as Alan yelled out a medication. There was no way in hell he is letting Jason leave.

When Jason got to the bottom, Alan grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor. Jason was weakened because he hadn't been eating and between Alan and Reginald, they managed to hold him down. Monica filled up the syringe.

"What are you doing? No!" Jason yelled.

Ned rushed to assist. "Jason, you need to calm down," he said.

"Let me go! I need to leave."

He felt the needle pierce him and started to cry.

"No! She hates me. I can't see her. Please don't make me. I'll die if she looks at me that way."

His grip loosened and his eyes started to glaze over as the medicine hit his system.

"That should hold him for a while," Monica said. All of them had cried as they watched him struggle.

Tracy moved inside. "What the hell is going on here?"

Monica pulled her aside as Ned, Alan, and Reginald got him back upstairs.

"We'll take turns sitting with him," Alan said.

"I'll go first," Emily said.

They left her alone with Jason who was now passed out cold.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica took a sip of wine. "He has no coping skills."

"I just don't understand what he thinks he did to her," Alan said.

"I'm so worried about him. How much can a person handle?" Lila said fretfully.

"He looks exhausted. I hate that he's punishing himself right now," Monica said.

"Is he a danger to himself?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know. We'll see what happens after Elizabeth arrives. Maybe she can calm him down."

Edward sighed heavily. "I don't know how to help him."

"If he comes to you, just listen and hear him out. I think it's important that he feels like he has control and can make his own decisions. He's not used to accepting help," Ned said.

"I'll do my best."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got out of the car and stared at the mansion door.

"Come on. I'll go with you," Francis said.

She nodded and took his hand. "I can do this."

"I know you can, and Elizabeth, when you do decide to share the news, I don't think anyone will be mad at you."

"Jason just got his life back, I don't think he needs another complication."

"You're not a complication."

The door swung open and Reginald hurried them inside and then up to the room.

Ned and Emily were inside and when Emily spotted Liz, she hugged her tightly.

"How is he?"

"We had to sedate him. He tried to leave."

Liz sat on the bed and brushed Jason's hair out of his face. It is longer than it was after the accident and she likes it.

"He would barely eat. Dad threatened him earlier to get him to take a shower and he collapsed. He thinks that he hurt you."

"I know. I figured it out, but he didn't. I'll make it right."

They left her alone and after a while, she went and stood in front of the window and stared until she heard him shift.

With a groan, Jason sat up, trying to shake the fog away. Catching a movement, his eyes drifted to the corner and their eyes met. "Elizabeth."

She held up her hand. "You need to listen to me. You didn't hurt me."

He hissed.

"Jason Quartermaine. You were passionate and I loved every minute of it. No one has ever treated me normally. The few times I tried dating, they knew what happened to me and they treated me like I would break. You made me feel like a sexy woman when I never thought that I would. Do you understand?"

A tear fell down his cheek and she went to him and held him. He wouldn't hug her back at first.

"What we did that night was the best night of my life. I've been in love with you for months and I don't regret any of it."

His body shuddered. "I was so rough. If I had known—was that your first time since—"

"Yes."

He pushed backward." I can't—" How could he have manhandled her so badly? She's so small.

"Look at me! Dammit, Jason!"

His eyes looked a little vacant and she shook him.

"You listen to me! I need you right now. There's something you don't know and I need you to fight. I didn't plan it, but it happened and I won't regret something so special. I love you. I want to fight to be with you. Tell me you'll let this go. Please."

Tears were streaming down his face as he shook his head.

She grabbed his head and kissed him mercilessly, ravishing his mouth making him moan. He used his hands to pry their lips apart. "Elizabeth. I don't—I don't know if I can live with myself. You didn't deserve what I did. If I had known—"

"What! You would have stopped or treated me like I am a victim? Do you really think I would want that? Is my word not good enough for you?"

He started to stutter and she continued.

"If you're waiting for me to say that you hurt me, then you're going to be waiting for a long time."

He wiped his face and then placed his hands over it, not ready to give up his self-loathing.

"Jason, do not make me hit you."

His head shot up just in time to see her defiantly place her hands on her hips.

"Are you willing to fight for me?"

"I want to."

"Then do it. And if you can't do it for me, then do it for the child I'm carrying."

His jaw dropped open.

Monica, who had just entered the room, gasped. "You're pregnant?"

Liz's startled eyes went to the person standing in the doorway and she made a strangled noise before running to the bathroom.

Jason was up and running with his mom right behind him. He knelt next to Liz and pulled back her hair until she finished getting sick. Afterward, he helped her up and she washed out her mouth and then splashed some cold water over her face.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, your voices were getting louder and I was worried."

Liz dried off her face. "It's okay. You would have found out soon anyway."

Monica brushed some hair off of Liz's face. "How far along are you?"

"It's early, just three weeks."

Monica was shocked, but she went with it. "I'll take you to see Kelly Lee tomorrow so you can get a checkup and some prenatal pills if you want.

Liz nodded. "Can you have my parents come over here?"

"Of course. Are you sure that you want to face them now?"

"I just need to get it over with."

"Okay."

She left as Jason and Liz's gaze locked.

A/N – So, I know not everyone is happy about the baby news. I normally don't have her get pregnant like this, but it's a short story, so I threw caution to the window and went for the soapy angst. I like to keep you on your toes and change things up a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 11

Jason swallowed hard. "A baby?"

"I'm sorry. You're going through so much and I don't want to complicate your life, but I found out yesterday and was trying to process it when Francis showed up. Do you hate me?" She had gone to a clinic when she got sick and they drew some blood. That was the day before Francis found her.

"What? No." Jason raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm just scared. I mean, I'm brain-damaged and…"

"Are you scared the baby will be? Because it doesn't work like that."

"I'm scared that I'm too much of a mess to be a good father."

"Maybe this will help you focus and it will be a good thing."

"Are you happy?"

"At first I was mortified, but it's growing on me." Getting pregnant at eighteen is the last thing she ever expected.

He took a step forward. "Thinking that I hurt you was unbearable. I hated myself."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left, but I was just scared that since you remembered, you'd go back to Sarah. I thought it was best to give you some time to think."

"She is the last person on my mind. Somehow, you managed to find a way into my heart when I didn't even know I had one. Thank you."

Their lips closed the distance between them and they kissed languidly, thoroughly mating their tongues as the passion between them began to build. He lifted her so she was sitting on the counter and then continued to kiss her torridly as Liz moaned. Finally, they broke apart, panting and then Jason pulled her against his chest. "A baby…"

A smile crept onto her face. "I hope it has your eyes."

He allowed himself to enjoy the moment and smile. "As long as the baby looks likes you, I'm good."

"Well, you can't send it back if it doesn't."

He chuckled. "And people accuse me of being literal."

She laughed. "Have you eaten today?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes, but I think I could eat some more."

He smiled and then placed his hand on her belly and she placed her hand over his. "Never run away again."

"Never."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason moved into the sitting room and immediately, she sucked in a breath when she saw Sarah.

"Elizabeth, what is the meaning of this and why are you here?" Carolyn asked.

"Let her talk," Jeff said.

Audrey sighed heavily, she can already tell this is going to rock the family just by the glances between Elizabeth and Jason.

"There's something I need to tell you—well, a couple of things."

When she hesitated, Jason reached down and grabbed her hand and several gasps are heard in the room.

Tracy poured herself a drink as Ned rolled his eyes.

Sarah tearfully stood. "How could you take him from me? You know how much I love him. Do you hate me that much?"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't about you, Sarah. It just happened."

"No, you planned this to hurt me because of your jealousy."

Liz shook her head.

"You are nothing but a whore!"

"Sarah!" Carolyn yelled.

Jason growled. "And what do you call what you did with Nikolas?"

Sarah dissolved into tears. "You were treating me horribly and wanted nothing to do with me. God, I thought you were going to hit me that night at the club, Jason. I was devastated and got drunk and made a very stupid mistake because you were all I could think about. How can you judge me when it looks like you've been sleeping with my sister all this time? My sister, Jason! Did you ever stop and think about how much that would hurt me?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "We weren't together the whole time. It just happened once."

"And that makes it any better?"

"Sarah—" Liz said.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from you. I'm so confused by you. After all these years, you would barely look at a man and every time you tried to date, you ran, and then somehow you end up with my fiancé?"

The Quartermaines don't know what to think. It doesn't seem like Elizabeth would normally do something like this, although the situation is quite extraordinary. They like both women in different ways.

Elizabeth wiped a tear away. "I had a crush on him before the accident," she blurted.

Sarah groaned.

"I didn't do anything about it. I never spoke to him."

"So, what, you got your chance and took advantage of him?"

Jason moved closer to her. "I am the one that initiated being physical—me! My only regret is that I thought I had hurt her, not that I slept with her. She made me feel something other than rage. Elizabeth calms me. They told me that I couldn't feel, that I'd just mimic people and Elizabeth helped prove the doctors wrong. I would rather die than hurt her. She's everything."

Sarah shrank back, the words cutting her like a knife. "And you don't think that if you gave me a chance, I could have helped you in that way."

He sighed. "I don't know, Sarah. I can't explain how much I'm drawn to her. We weren't trying to hurt you. She even left to give me time to think since she knew that I remembered some of my past."

Sarah's focus went to Elizabeth. "And what if he had chosen me while you were gone, would you have stepped aside?"

Liz started to shake. "I—I don't know."

Sarah threw up her hands. "See! You just don't care about my feelings at all."

"That's not true, it's just, there's something else."

"What else could there be? You've already stolen my fiancé." When Liz paused, Sarah went on the attack again. "Spit it out!"

"I'm pregnant."

A tortured gasp left Sarah's lips. "Is it Jason's?"

Liz burst into tears.

"You know she hasn't slept with anyone else. You are purposely trying to hurt her," Jason said.

"Oh, God forbid that you care about how this hurts me. It's bad enough that I lost the man that I love, but now, everyone will be laughing behind my back about how my sister pulled one over on me and is having your baby. Poor, pathetic Sarah the one no one wants."

"Now you know how I've always felt," Liz said angrily. "My whole life has always been about you even after I was raped when I was fifteen!"

"It's not my fault!"

The Quartermaines are stunned. Now everything made sense regarding Jason's withdrawal.

A tear fell from Lila's eyes. "Please stop…"

Everyone focused on her.

"You are saying things that can't be taken back. Somehow, you have to figure out a way to get beyond this."

Sarah started to sob. "I can't. They have ripped my heart out and I just can't. I'm leaving town."

"Sarah!" Jeff said.

"No. I'm going. I can't stay here and watch her live the life I was supposed to have."

Sarah started to move forward and then grabbed her head and started to collapse.

Jason caught her and Ned helped move her to the couch.

Liz stood there in shock as she cried. Edward came to her and embraced her.

"It's going to be okay."

She can't even fathom that.

Jason stepped back as Carolyn pushed past him and when they couldn't wake her up, Alan suggested that they take her to the hospital to get checked out, so Jeff lifted her in his arms and hurried to the car with Carolyn right behind him.

Audrey stopped next to Elizabeth. "We'll talk about this later." She rushed outside, leaving a devastated Elizabeth behind.

Jason sat and covered his face with his hands. He's still weak and that had taken a lot out of him.

Monica cleared her throat. "I think that Elizabeth and Jason need to go upstairs and rest."

Ned moved to Elizabeth's side and picked her up and took her upstairs with Alan and Jason behind him.

Once they were settled, Monica kissed Jason on the forehead and squeezed Elizabeth's hand before leaving.

"My family hates me."

"They're just in shock," he said before putting his arm around her.

"My dad wouldn't even look at me."

"He was a little distracted."

"You think that she's okay?"

He closed his eyes. Sarah had looked so pale. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Do you want to go check on her?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, but I am worried."

"I know you still care about her and even love her."

"I'm not in love with Sarah, Elizabeth. My heart is kind of taken at the moment."

She slightly smiled and then laid her head on his chest. "Mine too…"

"When do you go back to school?"

"I have to go back on Monday. I have a month left before finals." She yawned and he grew quiet, letting her fall asleep.

After about fifteen minutes, he carefully edged out from underneath her and left the room and went down to the study and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Edward is surprised to see him. "What can I do for you, Jason?"

"I don't know."

"Have a seat."

Jason sat across from him. "I just—I'm scared that I can't take care of them."

Edward nodded. "It's a big responsibility, especially since you're still trying to adjust."

"I don't make a lot at the docks."

"You have a trust fund, Jason. You can do whatever you want with it."

He rolls his neck. "I hate taking that from you."

"Nonsense, you have it because we care about you and don't want to see you struggle. Family is everything. We can help, if you're willing to accept it. I know you want to be independent, I get that and respect it, but you are recovering from a major injury and just hit your head again. If you don't want to stay here, then stay in the cottage so you'll have a space of your own. I'm not sure where you and Elizabeth are in your relationship, but she can stay there too if you want. From what I know, she's just as stubborn as you."

Jason smirked. "Yeah."

"I know you like your room at Jake's, but that is no place for a baby. Ned would probably love to help you search for a new place if you don't want the cottage."

"I don't know what I want, but that might be nice for now."

"Then I'll have Reginald get it ready for you."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

"If you want, we can try and find a place for you at ELQ. I think you like Johnny and Francis, so they could mentor you."

Jason nodded. "Do I have to wear a suit?"

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure we can work something out so that you'd be more comfortable. You take your time, but the door is always open. I don't want you to think I'm trying to force you into anything. I tried to push you after the accident and that didn't work out so well and even though it doesn't seem like it, I can learn."

"Thank you. I—all of this is hard for me. Even right now, I just want to act out and it's taking everything to hold in the anger."

Edward nodded.

"Maybe I'm too damaged to be a father."

"Don't you ever say that. I believe in you, we all do. Life is never easy, but you are smart and don't mind working hard. You'll be fine. The first time I looked into Tracy's eyes, my heart gushed."

Jason gave him a look and Edward laughed.

"I know she's a bit much now, but she was so cute. It changed everything. You'll understand soon. Do you love her, Jason?"

"I—I think so. I don't like it when I'm not around her and I'd give up my life for hers."

"She's wonderful, like my Lila. No matter what happens, you make sure that you respect her and be honest with her. Her soul has been hurt so deeply and yet, even not being one hundred percent, you helped her start to heal it. You're the only one that has been able to reach her. That should tell you how special you are, Jason."

He can barely process that. "I don't feel special."

"Oh, but you are because you are a Quartermaine. Anyone with Lila's DNA running through their veins can't help it. You have her eyes and I honestly think her heart. Let yourself feel and embrace her love. She accepted all of you and that is pretty special too."

Alan and Monica back away from the door because Monica is crying and she doesn't want to let them know she's there.

"I better get back to her," Jason said before standing.

Edward got up and briefly embraced him. "I love you, Jason. We all do, and we'll do whatever we can to help. I'm sorry I couldn't accept you before. I was wrong."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff, Audrey, and Carolyn stand in the hallway waiting for Sarah's exam to be over.

"She's hurting so much. I just—God this is a mess," Carolyn said.

"I don't even know what to do. This is so unlike Elizabeth. I mean I know they fought constantly, but I don't think that she did this to hurt Sarah," Jeff said.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "She knew what she was doing and didn't care. That's what makes me the saddest. That's all they do is go back and forth hurting each other and it needs to stop."

"I think it's deeper than that," Audrey said. "Elizabeth had barely dated anyone since the rape. For her to trust Jason enough to have sex with him is huge. She doesn't trust anyone. I don't think any of us realize how much that rape has affected her decision making or how much Sarah being the favorite has damaged her."

"That still didn't give her the right to go after the one person that Sarah loves more than anything," Carolyn said.

"No, it doesn't, but it happened. They fell for each other in the midst of being friends, two tortured souls that connected on a level that none of us can understand. I'm not saying that what Elizabeth did was okay, but maybe Jason is meant to be with her. Everything happens for a reason and we might just have to accept that they are going to be together whether we like it or not."

"They are so young," Jeff said before starting to pace. "She's a baby and he isn't even totally in his right mind. They are just starting out and now, they are going to have a huge responsibility."

Audrey touched her son's arm. "Yes, they are and that is why they are going to need us."

Jeff threw up his hands. "And how is that going to work? If we go out of our way to help Elizabeth, Sarah will be devastated and if we do the opposite, Elizabeth will think we chose Sarah. There is no winning here." He loves his daughters, but the fighting needs to end. It's not doing either one of them any good.

"We'll find a way. You left without even looking at Elizabeth, so you're going to have to go talk to her. She needs to know that even though you may not be happy with her decisions, that you still love her. At least give her that," Audrey said.

Carolyn wiped her face as the door opened and Noah faces them. "How is she?"

"She's a little dehydrated and is resting. We should have the test results back in the next hour or so and then we'll know what's going on. She's sleeping."

"Thank you, Noah."

"You're welcome. I'll touch base with you soon."

He left and Audrey stood in the doorway. "I'll stay here. Go talk to Elizabeth and by the time the test results come back, we'll know more."

They left and Audrey made her way into the room and sat across from the bed as she went over everything that was said.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You guys cracked me up. You all guessed the same thing because of the fainting. Too funny. I'm not sure why people are saying they want Sarah pregnant by Nicholas. Is it because you just don't want it to be Jason's baby or because you want to punish her even more? She's already leaving. Glad you appreciated the Q growth. They made a lot of mistakes with Jason so they are kind of walking on eggshells. Everyone is worried because of their youth and issues. They are just trying to make the best of it. * leasmom – I don't always have someone faint. Liz didn't. Most things on soap operas are for dramatic effect and have no basis in reality. Although I have had girlfriends faint, one did a lot, it was just the way the pregnancy affected her. Everyone's bodies are different. Sarah hasn't been taking care of herself. She was dehydrated and very stressed which is why she fainted.

Chapter 12

Jason opened the door to the bedroom and is surprised to see Elizabeth's parents.

She stirred on the bed and then when she felt around for Jason and he wasn't there, she shot up, blinking a few times as she focused on her parents. "Hi."

"Can we talk?" Jeff said.

She nodded.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jason asked.

"Would you mind giving us a few minutes?" Jeff said.

"No, sir."

"Thank you."

Jason headed to Lila's room.

"I guess you're pretty upset with me. Is she okay?"

"We don't know yet," Carolyn said solemnly. "She's dehydrated because she hasn't been taking care of herself with all the stress."

"I am disappointed because I'm tired of the fighting. In my heart, I don't believe you went after Jason to hurt Sarah, but it does seem like you didn't care," Jeff said.

Elizabeth watched as they sat on the edge of the bed. "You're right. I wasn't sorry because I have waited so long to find someone like him. I did think about her feelings, but then I just couldn't let him go. Jason listened to me and he made me forget what happened and just live. I was living in the moment for the first time since the rape." It's hard to explain their connection. She doesn't completely understand it either, but it's there.

Jeff held her hand. "I get that, Elizabeth, but your sister was going to marry him."

Liz pulled her hand back. "I know how it looks, but bottom line, it's Jason's choice."

"So you are saying that if Sarah pulled this on you, that you wouldn't be upset by it?"

Liz shook her head. "No, I would. I'm not saying that she doesn't have a right to hate me, but I didn't force Jason to fall for me. It's his choice and he chose me."

"Is that what this is all about? Are you that dead set on beating your sister?" Carolyn said.

Liz laughed ruefully. "Have you ever asked that question to her when she was hurting me? No, you haven't because even when she was at fault, I still was blamed. Look, I get it. I'm the whore that slept with my sister's ex-fiance and got knocked up. You should be happy that your precious Sarah will come out smelling like a rose."

Carolyn stood. "Don't you dare try to turn this around. I would be livid if Sarah did this to you, but you did this, Elizabeth, and choices have consequences."

Liz patted her belly. "Yeah, I know. I somehow managed to get pregnant my first time. I will live with this consequence for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to."

"Carolyn!" Jeff said.

Liz stood. "I won't do it, mother. I won't give up this baby. Would you ask Sarah to do that for me? I'm sorry she got hurt, but I can't kill my child for her."

Carolyn burst into tears. "You always assume the worst. I wasn't asking you to kill your child. I was just stating that you have a few options like adoption. You're so young and God, Elizabeth, this is just so upsetting, because you've put us in the middle of something we can't choose sides on."

"I don't want you to. Be there for her and hopefully, you'll be there for me sometimes too. I refuse to think of this baby as some mistake or be ashamed. It happened for a reason and while I don't know what that is, I'm willing to try and figure out why. I know it's going to be a challenge. Jason is still trying to figure things out and we're young, but I have nursing and he is smart, and I believe in him. He'll find his way."

Jeff embraced her. "We do love you, Elizabeth. We're upset, but we'll deal with this. I don't want you to think that we'd abandon you. Do you really feel that badly towards us?"

Liz gripped him tighter, needing his love. "No. I guess it's out of habit. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I love you, Elizabeth even though you probably have a hard time believing that." Carolyn put her hand on Elizabeth's back. She has no idea if this rift will ever be able to be healed, but she knows she has to do better by Liz and think about the reasons for her reactions in the past.

They retreated. "We need to get back to the hospital," Jeff said.

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah squeezed her mother's hand harder when Leo strode into the room.

"Would you like your parents to leave for this?"

"No, it's okay."

"As you know, you were dehydrated, and it made your blood pressure drop too low, so both contributed to your fainting. Considering that you're pregnant, you're going to have to take better care of yourself."

Sarah's eyes grew wider. "How long?" This could be epically bad if she and Elizabeth are both pregnant by Jason.

"It looks like around three or four weeks."

She burst into tears. Even though that's a better scenario, it certainly puts the final nail in the coffin.

Jeff closed his eyes for a second and then looked at Leo. "Is there anything else?"

"No. She needs to keep her stress levels down and make an appointment with her gynecologist. Once the saline bag is finished, you can sign some paperwork and take her home."

"Thank you."

Leo left and Jeff took a minute to process this. He now has two unmarried pregnant daughters and it's rocking him to his core.

Carolyn is crying right along with Sarah.

"What am I going to do?"

"You have several options, Sarah, but you're going to have to tell him, so you can figure out what you want to do together," Carolyn said.

"God, I can't believe this is happening to me."

Jeff stroked her hair. "Do you care about Nikolas?"

"He's been very nice to me and checks up on me. Maybe in another place and time, we would have been together, but I haven't gone there with him because I love Jason and kept clinging to hope."

There's a knock on the door.

Sarah is stunned to see him standing there. "Nikolas…"

He moved inside. "Hi. I was meeting a board member and I heard something happened. Are you okay?"

She started to cry again, and he is immediately concerned.

"Do you want to talk to him alone?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes."

"We'll be right outside," Jeff said.

Once they were gone, Nikolas sat on the chair Carolyn had vacated and grabbed Sarah's hand. "Talk to me."

"This is just all such a mess. I got in a huge fight with Elizabeth. She's with Jason and she's pregnant."

Nikolas is floored. "Wow."

"I know. I'm so mad at her that she could have cared less how I felt. I told her I was going to leave the state because I couldn't watch them living my fairytale."

"And you ended up here, how?"

"I passed out when I was attempting to leave and when I didn't come too immediately, my parents brought me here."

"I can't believe she'd do this to you. Was it out of spite?"

"She says it just happened and they only did it once, but who knows. I think she'd be lying if she said there was none involved. We have never gotten along."

"What did the doctors say?"

"That's where things get very complicated."

"Go on…"

"I'm scared."

When her lip quivered, he kissed her hand. "Sarah, I know you don't have deeper feelings for me, but I care about you more than you are probably ready to hear. Whatever happens, I'll be whatever you need me to be. Please, let me help you."

When she starts to cry again, he embraces her, rocking her as he tries to soothe her. He's in love with her and he wishes that she felt the same way.

Once she had quieted, he retreated and handed her some tissues.

"I'm a hot mess."

"You're still beautiful."

She chuckled as she sniffed. "I hope you still feel that way in a minute."

"I'm listening."

"Congratulations, you're going to be a father."

His jaw drops. "What?"

"I'm pregnant and I haven't slept with anyone else in the last month."

"I'm stunned."

"Yeah, so was I. I'm not sure what I want to do about it."

His stomach turns at the thought of her having an abortion or giving his child away. If she wants to go the adoption route, he'll see if she'll give him custody and he can raise the child elsewhere. "I will support you and I'll even take you away if that is what you really want. You're still in love with Jason, I get that, but he has changed and made his choice. Let me help you and take care of you and maybe in time, you'll even be able to let me into your heart."

"I don't want to be unfair to you or saddle you with extra responsibility."

"You're not. As long as we're honest, we'll be fine. If you choose to just co-parent with me, then I will learn to deal."

She wiped her face. "I guess I have some thinking to do." Does she even want a child? God, this certainly wasn't in her plans for at least five years.

"Okay, just know that you have options. The family has an island in Greece. I can run the company from there and just visit occasionally, so you'd have the run of the house. It's beautiful and relaxing and you won't have to see anyone you don't like, and your parents could visit at any time."

It almost sounds too good to be true. "Thank you, Nikolas. Will you come to see me tomorrow at the house? I would like that." She has a lot to consider including her career.

He smiled. "Only if you agree to let me spoil you a little."

She hugged him again. "Deal…"

Carolyn and Jeff moved further down the hallway.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think he's in love with our daughter. I'm not a fan of the Cassadines, but he seems like a fine young man."

"I just don't want her to feel trapped."

"Let her do what she wants. It's all up to her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stared at his grandmother. He can tell she was beautiful when she was younger. She still is especially when her eyes and smile light up her face.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I spoke with Edward."

Her brow rose. "Was it good?"

"Yes, but I feel like you all might be saying what I want to hear so you don't piss me off."

"I suppose there is some of that."

"Tell me how you really feel about all of this."

Lila said. "I think Elizabeth is a lovely girl. Sarah fits well with who you were before, but now, I can see Elizabeth's appeal for you. Do I wish you had gotten more of your bearings before getting her pregnant? Yes, but mainly because it will be harder for you and I think it would have been nice for you to have some time to truly heal. Sometimes, life has a way of surprising you and I have to believe that this baby will end up being a blessing just like you were for me."

He held her hand, running it over the lines as he wondered what her life had been like over the years. He'll have to spend more time with her since she's getting older to find out. "I understand. We're both scared and will probably make mistakes."

"We all have, Jason. That is what growing up is all about. Now, you have Elizabeth by your side and you need to grow together. Make sure you don't go to bed angry and listen to what she says and hear what she doesn't say. Women can be complex."

He grinned which just made her glow with happiness. "I may need your advice sometimes in case I screw up." The thought of her being angry at him makes him upset.

"And you'll have it. Just remember that sometimes, we don't need you to fix us, we just need you to let us vent."

"I'll try to remember that."

She reached up and touched his face. "I'm so thankful that I get to see your face again. We could have lost you forever, but instead, we were given another chance."

"I love you."

Tears pricked her eyes. "Oh, Jason, I love you more than breathing."

He held her close, savoring her energy because nothing is like it, just like how he feels when he hugs his girl. There is love, comfort, joy, so many complex emotions and it's all for him. How can he not be grateful?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth and Jason ate breakfast with Lila.

"The cottage is prepared for you. Will Elizabeth be joining you there?"

The couple glanced at each other for a moment.

"We haven't talked about it," Liz said. "I have a studio I can live in. I was staying with my grandmother sometimes, but if I go there, I'll run into Sarah."

"Well, relationships are all about compromise, my dear. Jason has agreed to stay in the cottage because it's not suitable for you or the baby at Jake's. If you're in the same place, then you can watch out for each other and get to experience the pregnancy together. Of course, it's your choice in the end."

Elizabeth smirked. "You're as bad as my Grams."

Amusement danced in Lila's eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jason is completely clueless. Are they talking in code?

"You made some very good points. Jason and I will talk it over later."

"Jason, how are you feeling about the family now that you have some memories back?"

He thought for a moment. "You helped me when I needed you. I'll try to deal with my anger. I think it's better that I'm in the cottage though."

She chuckled. "We do have our way of sharing our opinions without prompting, but it all comes out of love. I agree with you and thank you for giving us a chance."

"Tony thinks that some more of the swelling went down and that is why I started to remember, but that I should prepare myself that more won't come."

"Well, now you get to make new memories and start over. It's kind of a gift."

"I don't remember much about who I was before. I remember the family and Sarah, but that's about it."

"It must be so hard for you, my darling. Just know that whenever you need to talk, I'm here and I will never judge you."

"Thank you, Grandmother."

"Do you remember AJ?"

Jason nodded. His brother is the reason he's in this memory mess. His trial should begin soon, but right now, he's in rehab.

"Justice informed me that you are on the witness list. Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"I kind of remember jumping into the car."

"We can attempt to get you out of it since you don't remember. How do you feel about him?"

Jason shrugged. "It's hard to be mad when I don't remember. I suppose I should be mad anyway after everything that has happened." He gazed at Elizabeth. "But if it didn't happen, I would have married the wrong sister." Liz slightly smiled. "So, maybe it worked out for the best."

"You are amazing, Jason Quartermaine."

He slightly blushed.

"She's right." Liz chuckles as he shifts uncomfortably due to the praise.

"Can we talk about something else?"

Lila grinned. "Yes, my dear. I'm going to get some cookies from Cook."

They tracked her until she moved into the hallway.

"So, are you moving in with me?"

Liz tried to keep a straight face. "I don't know. What's in it for me?"

Jason smirked. "Name your terms…"

She moved closer and then ran her hands up his t-shirt. "I'd consider it for maybe two kisses per day and two bike rides a week."

He grinned. "Wow, um, make that ten kisses per day and two bike rides with a doctor's note that it's okay."

She tapped her finger on her chin. "You know, I tend to sleep a little wild, I hum badly when I paint, and I'm a little grumpy when I first wake up."

"Well, I have an idea to help you not be grumpy in the morning. I like wild, and I think I can tune out the humming."

She pretended to think for a minute. "Well then, I agree to your terms."

He held his hand out and they shook.

"Pay up, Webber."

She grinned as she tugged him closer and their lips crashed together. Elizabeth moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. God, she had missed him. After a few minutes, they came up for air.

"Ms. Elizabeth, your parents are here."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – So many interesting comments. Guest – They are treating Sarah with kid's gloves because for the last few months, her life has fallen apart and she's a hot mess. Sometimes, one kid does need more attention than the other because bad things happen. Does Liz's intent matter? No, because bottom line is that Sarah was in love with Jason and was planning a life with him, so it still feels like a knife in the back because Liz was quite aware of all that and didn't care. It's so raw for Sarah and rightfully so. I'm sorry, but I would hate my sister if she did what Liz did, malicious or not. I don't know if I'd get over it, especially if we weren't close. Lol, the funny thing about the baby daddy drama is that I never even considered Jason being the father, so when someone alluded to it, I was like wait…what? Lol. I guess I had a plan in my head. I could have gone even soapier and drove you all batty lol.

Sunshin3 – you know, my dad and step-mom favored my two sisters over me...horribly so, but I never ever blamed my younger half-sisters. We have always gotten along, so it doesn't always end up with sibling hatred. The Webbers know they fought, but a lot of times siblings don't always fight in front of their parents and sometimes kids drift towards one parent more than the other too. Jeff worked all the time and Carolyn was out of touch, so I think they are surprised it reached this epic point, not that the sisters don't get along. I mean who could have foreseen the Jason swap? That's shocking.

OMG! I just realized that there is just one more chapter to this. I know…boo hiss…

NC-17

Chapter 13

Liz stands as her parents enter the dining room.

"Is everything okay?"

"No," Jeff said solemnly. It's far from okay.

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "It's Sarah, isn't it?"

"Yes. Everything will be explained later, but I need Jason to come with us."

Jason eyed them warily.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your sister is leaving tomorrow, and she wants to resolve a few things."

Liz sighed. "Fine…"

"I'm hoping that she'll change her mind and try and talk things out with you by the time her flight leaves," Carolyn said.

"I don't think we have much more to say."

Carolyn sighed heavily wishing that the sisters would at least call a truce.

Jeff stepped closer to Jason. "I know it's asking a lot, but you were going to marry her. Will you at least hear her out so she can get some closure?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, but I'll follow you over there."

"Thank you."

They went to the car as Jason kissed Elizabeth one more time

"Are you mad at me for going?"

"No. It's the right thing to do."

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay."

Alice threw him some car keys and Jason went into the garage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carolyn led Jason to the study. "She's in there and she's very emotional, so please, just be gentle with her."

Jason nodded and then went inside to find Sarah staring out the window.

"You came. I didn't think you would."

Her eyes are rimmed with red and she looks very tired.

"What's wrong?"

She bursts into tears and he isn't sure what to do.

"I'm sorry. It's just—I'm leaving and I'm not sure if I'm ever coming back."

"Because of me and Elizabeth?"

"Partly, but now, there's something else. First, I'm still in love with you, Jason. I need to find a way to get over you and…"

"Sarah, you don't have to tell me."

"I do." She takes a second to get herself under control. "I told my parents not to tell Liz before I spoke to you. Either you can tell her afterward or my parents will sit her down. It's up to you. Anyway, I always thought I'd be doing this with you." Her hand went to her belly. "I love you so much and I wanted everything with you. Do you even remember our love, Jason?"

He nodded. While he's disconnected from it, he does remember that she was important to him and he loved her.

"How can you remember it but then treat it like it was nothing?"

"I don't know what you want from me, Sarah. You know my brain is different now. I know that you were important, but I don't feel that way anymore."

"How do you even know that when you didn't even give me a chance?"

"You're ignoring that I'm very different now."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I shut my feelings off. I was willing to try to get to know you better. That is why I have to go because it just hurts too much to stay here and know I can't have what I want."

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to find my way."

"With my sister…"

"Again, I didn't get involved with her to hurt you. She gets me and I get her. I can't explain it, we just have a connection."

Sarah cringed. "Unfortunately, your intentions don't make me hurt any less. I'm pregnant."

Jason's eyes widened. "Is it mine?"

Her eyes welled with tears. "No. Nikolas is the father."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you going to do?"

"He's taking me to Greece and I'll have the baby there. I don't know anything beyond that. I just need to get away from here."

"I hope that you'll be happy eventually."

"Me too." She stepped in front of him. "Please, can I hug you goodbye?"

He slightly nodded, so she slipped her arms around him and squeezed and when she felt how different his energy is, she retreated.

"Goodbye, Jason."

"Goodbye."

He made his escape as she collapsed onto a chair. Now, Elizabeth will know. While her parents wanted them to talk, she isn't sure that she can be nice or have the proper perspective due to Jason's involvement. Sighing, she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. What a mess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the cottage. "Elizabeth?"

"Up here…"

He went upstairs and found her in a bedroom. "Hey."

She smiled as she zipped up the empty suitcase. "How did it go?"

He blew out a harsh breath. "It was brutal." Seeing Sarah so upset had affected him more than he wanted to admit. Regardless of the circumstances, he loved her and never wanted to hurt her.

"I'm sorry." She slipped in front of him wanting to comfort him.

"She's pregnant."

Liz gasped and her head jerked up to meet his gaze. "Is it yours?"

"No. Nikolas is the father."

"Wow."

"She's upset and can't stay here and watch us, so she's going to Greece. I think the Cassadines have a house there."

"Oh, I see."

"She wanted to say goodbye and we talked about everything."

"That must have been hard for you."

He shrugged. "I guess I feel bad for her."

Liz dropped her arms. "I'm not mad at you for feeling that way. It's just hard for me to be objective where she is concerned."

"We hurt her, but it wasn't on purpose."

She reached up and touched his face. "No, it wasn't, but for once in my life, I behaved selfishly because I wanted you in my life."

"I'm glad that you did. She just feels like regardless of our intentions it doesn't make her hurt any less."

Liz sighed. "Ugh, I guess I am a horrible sister. She sucks too, don't get me wrong, but if I were her, I probably would never forgive me. Sarah has never done anything like this to me. I get her anger."

"Do you need her forgiveness?"

"No, but I think I need to see her before she leaves."

"It might not end well."

"I know, but it's the right thing to do."

As he gazes at her, he realizes that there is so much more to learn about her and he looks forward to every moment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The glass slipped through Sarah's hand before she could stop it and it bounced on the carpet, water splashing everywhere.

"Elizabeth… What are you doing here?"

Liz moved closer. "I wanted to see you before you left."

"To rub it in that you are living my fairy tale? No thanks. You can go," Sarah said bitterly.

"No. Sarah, I know we have never been close, but I really didn't do this to hurt you."

"But you did and didn't care."

"It's not that simple."

Sarah's started to shed bitter tears. "Why couldn't you just let me be?"

"You have the right to hate me, but this needs to end. We are having children. Do you want to teach them to hate their siblings? Our relationship sucks for many reasons and we're both ultimately responsible, but this needs to stop."

"You crossed the line, Elizabeth. My heart is so broken right now. It's easy for you to say all of that because you got everything. You won the ultimate prize, my fiancé and my future! I'm done. There will be no more competing or even contact because it hurts too much and I can't do it anymore. So, I'll leave and you won't have to ever deal with me again. That's what you always wanted, isn't it?"

Liz wiped away a tear. "Actually, I just wanted our mom to love me like she loved you and I wanted a sister, someone I could come to, but we ruined that. God, after the rape, I needed you so badly, but you pushed me away. Why did you do that?"

An exhausted Sarah pulled out a chair and sat. "I didn't know how to handle it. You were so broken and I was young too. All we did was fight and all your fight was gone. I had no idea how to relate or what to say to make you feel better, so I stayed away from you. When you started to goad me, I was surprised, but it was what I was used to, so I went along with it because you had finally shown some signs of life again and I figured everything would be better if you were just you again, but it wasn't, was it?" They had never discussed the rape before.

Liz shook her head. "Burying the pain just made it worse. I wouldn't go near men and punished myself. When I finally tried to date, I just couldn't follow it all the way through. We're a mess. I know there is too much water under the bridge, but can we at least have a truce?"

"You're asking for a lot."

"I know that I am. We've hurt each other enough for a lifetime, but I think we can do better. I heard everything you said before and you were right. It's not your fault that mom and dad behaved the way they did. I'm trying to grow up. What Emily and I did at Gram's house was immature and I shouldn't have done it."

"Thank you for saying that." Sarah wiped at her face. "I used to be so jealous of you and dad that I turned to mom and I manipulated it knowing it hurt you just like you played up to dad."

"You're right, I did." They are both to blame. "Someday, I'd like our kids to meet and hopefully get along. When I yell at my kids to not fight, I want to know that in my heart, I tried hard to make that happen with you." It's hard to explain why she feels a need to make this right. The baby has just forced her to realize that they both need to grow up fast.

Jeff and Carolyn, who are hiding in the hallway, took a deep breath and held it.

Sarah's bottom lip quivered when Jason popped into her mind. "The knife wound is just so fresh. Can you give me some time?"

"Yes. Of course, but we can't let this go on forever."

Sarah slowly stood. "I know and I agree. I am sorry for the past too. I just need some time to get over him."

Liz started to turn and then stopped. "Congratulations, by the way." She left before Sarah could reply with a lot on her mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Week Later

Elizabeth was working at the hospital when her mom approached her.

"I just thought you should know that Sarah is settled. We'll probably go visit her in a few months. She left you this."

Liz took the envelope from her mom. "I hope it's not hate mail."

"Me too… Is there anything you need?"

"You're really going to try, aren't you?"

"Yes. I know that you have felt unloved and I want to prove to you that I do love you. I've been thinking a lot about my reactions to you especially when you were younger. Part of it was jealousy because you were so close to your father. It made me feel unwanted, which is exactly how I made you feel by turning to Sarah. I immersed myself in my relationship with your sister to make myself feel better instead of trying to understand you. I'm sorry. Do you think that you can forgive me?"

Liz slightly smiled as her mother said the words she had always wanted to hear. "Maybe you and dad can come over for dinner some night." Her mother is waving the flag and it's a start. Frankly, she had thought they'd move to Greece to be closer to Sarah, but they hadn't. Instead, they had decided to stay in the area to give Sarah some space and try to heal their relationship with Liz. They are now working at General Hospital. What she said is a good start.

"We would like that. How is Jason?"

"He's doing well. He's working with Francis and Johnny at ELQ and he seems to like it."

"That's good."

"He's not getting any more memories back, so he's still trying to make sense of everything."

"I can't even imagine." Her name is called over the intercom. "I have to go, but text me with a date for dinner." She kissed Liz on the forehead and then left.

"Hell is freezing over," she said as she shoved the envelope into her pocket."

Quickly, she ran to get her things and then headed to her class.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked up when Elizabeth came inside.

"Hey."

"Hi. How was class?"

"Good. I can't believe I'm almost done. It feels great."

He pulled her onto his lap. "I missed you."

She grinned. "How was work?"

"Fine." They had been making out a lot, but still hadn't had sex again and tonight, he wanted to change that. "I ran you a bath."

Her eyes lit up and she slid off the couch before running up the stairs as he chuckled. After about a half-hour, he took off his shirt as he moved up the stairs and then undid his jeans. Once they and his socks and briefs were discarded, he walked into the bathroom in all his glory.

When her eyes popped open, she sucked in a long breath. "Jason…"

"Sit up."

He moved behind her and slipped into the warm water, making her shiver when his semi hard-on slid down her back.

"You cold?"

"No."

She reclined onto him and then closed her eyes and after a few minutes, he hand began to travel around her chest, sometimes, he pinched her nipples and she is starting to get wet.

"I missed you."

"God, I've missed you too."

He helped her turn around and she straddled him, before he claimed her lips and mouth, sensuously kissing her until they had to retreat.

A slow, smirk edged onto her face as she grabbed his cock and began to pump making him moan.

"Elizabeth…"

"Yes, Jason?"

"I want to be inside you."

His finger slipped past her folds, into her wetness and her head fell backward as she rode it. "You're so hot, baby."

She practically purred as his hand moved faster.

"Fuck," he muttered against her neck. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please."

He held himself steady as she slowly engulfed him.

And when she had taken in as much as she could, he grabbed her face and kissed her again, sucking on her lips, then tongue as he ravished her.

"Jason," she moaned as she started to move.

He let her control it, loving it when she couldn't take anymore and began to slam onto his aching cock, jarring their bodies as he tweaked her nipples.

"Harder!"

He grabbed her to help her as his hips lifted. Before long, she was screaming his name as her world fell apart and Jason was right behind her.

Afterward, they cleaned up and Jason carried her into the bedroom.

"I wanted to make our second time more special."

She smiled. "You did."

"I just…"

"You still feel bad about the first time, don't you?"

"Yes."

She kissed him languidly. "Don't. It was exciting and so hot."

He slightly blushed.

"You just turned a little red. Maybe now I understand why you think that is so hot."

He slightly glared.

"That look is hot too. Yum."

They kissed torridly before Liz pulled back when she felt his erection press against her. "Again?"

He nodded before taking her mouth again and then he slowly made love to her, savoring every moment.

Two hours later, she got up to go to the bathroom and remembered the envelope and fished it out of her pants pocket. For a long moment, she gazed at it before finally opening it and smiling. It simply said, "Congratulations -Sarah."

Holding the note against her chest, she breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't fix everything, but it represents hope and forgiveness and those are worth more than words.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments and for taking this ride! Guest – thanks for the explanation. It's all good. * Guest re: the Webber dynamics – Bottom line both Caroline and Liz felt rejected, and now Sarah. I try to be very realistic and sometimes, it is based on my experiences, but having Carolyn feel rejected and then because Sarah accepted her and made Carolyn feel more loved, she focused on it seemed realistic to me and something someone who is a little messed up would do. It wasn't as nefarious as you are assuming. But again, the intention doesn't matter because, in the end, it hurt Liz. That's one of the themes of this story. We all want to be loved and accepted by our families for the most part. I never expected anyone to love Sarah or shed tears, but her situation with Jason sucked, so I thought some of the hostility was more than it should be and the not understanding her lashing out at Elizabeth kind of surprised me. Thanks for the comment. * Guest re: being a mom to teens and college kids – Yup, Liz is young. She's mature for her age too because of her life experiences. I was a very mature 18. Sometimes, life makes you grow up faster.

I'm going to take a break. I'm not sure for how long, but probably for January at least. Jan- through Mar is horrible at work. I'm not even sure what couple-dom I'll be posting when I return. I've started revising Moving Targets to correct grammar and sentence structure etc., so I'll probably keep updating that and will hopefully post a new Dirty Little Secret chapter on my site by Christmas. I hadn't planned on a Christmas Liason, so don't count on one. If something pops into my mind, I might pursue it, but don't plan on it.

Chapter 14

Caroline embraced her daughter. "Congratulations!"

Liz grinned. "Thank you."

Jeff took his turn. "We're very proud of you. You worked hard and graduated with honors."

Liz is beaming and Jason can't help but smile.

Lila is pushed forward. "Where is my hug?"

Liz ran to her and warmly embraced her. "Thank you for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Monica said.

Edward handed her envelope. "I know you want to eventually be an RN and that is a scholarship to do so. It's from all of us."

Liz's jaw dropped.

"We have heard so many wonderful things about you from the hospital staff. You deserve it," Lila said.

"And if you need a babysitter so you can study…" Alan let his thought trail right before his arms are filled with Elizabeth.

"Thank you." She hugged everyone in the family.

Lila met Jason's gaze who is shifting a little uncomfortably. "I hope we didn't overstep."

He shook his head. "You made her happy. Thank you."

She smiled.

"I hope you'll come over to the house. There is lots of food and dessert—chocolate of course."

Liz clapped her hands together. "Last one there…"

Lila giggled. "It won't be me, my dear. Reginald drives very fast, but just in case, do save me a slice."

She is immediately kissed on the cheek.

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later, Liz met her mom for breakfast. It was something they had started doing a few times a week.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Caroline asked.

"I'm good. I don't get morning sickness very often."

"That's good. You are glowing."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

"I've been talking to Gail Baldwin."

Liz couldn't hide her surprised expression. "Really?"

"Yes. I have a lot to work through and I want to be a better mom moving forward. There are things I never dealt with in my childhood which greatly affected the kind of mom I was and if I want to do better, I need to deal with it." Her parents were functional alcoholics and rejected her which is why Carolyn is particularly ashamed that as a result of Liz's rejection, she put a wall when she should have tried to break one down.

Her mom's parents were never in the picture. All she knows is that they stopped speaking before her parents got married. "I'm proud of you."

Carolyn chuckled. "Thank you. I suppose I should be saying that to you."

Liz shrugged. "I know me being with Jason has been hard to reconcile."

"A little bit, but I do have to acknowledge that you fit together well."

"You probably felt that old Jason and Sarah did too."

"They did. They were both ambitious and he toned her down a little and I think her competitiveness helped him focus on what he wanted and he went for it. They were a good team, but that isn't who Jason is anymore. I mean, I think he still is competitive, but his priorities are a little different."

Liz rubbed her belly. "I guess that's because of me."

"Yes and no. After the accident, he had a lot to prove to himself. He was hell-bent on making it on his own. I think he's learning that help isn't a bad thing and that he can still provide for you and the baby and be a part of the family. He's growing and evolving and so are you."

Liz nodded.

"You are a nurse and fought hard to get there. That is a great accomplishment."

"I know."

"Are you feeling guilty about Sarah?"

"Sometimes I look around and see all I have and I think about her. Is she okay?"

"Yes. She is adapting. After the baby is born, she wants to continue her schooling so she can be a doctor there."

"She's really staying?"

"For now, but you never know. Things may change after the baby is born. They have a way of making you see things differently."

"Well, I do hope she's happy."

"Me too. When I spoke to her a few days ago, she did ask if you were okay. We didn't have a long conversation about it, but I would say it's a step in the right direction."

Liz slightly smiled. "Yeah." Someday, she truly hopes they'll speak again.

"I was thinking that maybe you could come to one of my sessions. You'll need to be honest with me. I can take it."

Liz placed her hand over her moms. "Okay. I would like that." It will help them both.

Carolyn smiled. "Progress…" she muttered before taking a sip of her coffee.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four Months Later

Jason gazed at Elizabeth who is lying on her back after screaming his name and kissed his way to her swollen belly. It had taken a while, but she is finally showing a lot and her body is starting to change. He had gone through a month of intense training and had filled out a lot which his girl seems to love. Johnny and Francis had taught him about being a man. As a result, he had matured and is doing his best to take care of his family, learning how to save and prepare. While he does have a trust fund, he doesn't touch it and just lets the interest grow.

"What do you think?"

He gazes at the walls in the nursery which are covered with animals. They are having a boy and Elizabeth had decided that she wanted to paint them. For a while, they had considered finding another home but agreed that being next to the family had worked out well. The Quartermaines were thrilled that they decided to stay because they'll get to see the baby more.

"I like it."

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah."

When he shifted his attention away from her, she gently moved his chin, so he'd look at her. "Talk to me."

"I don't like to see you in pain."

Her body warmed as she gazed into his beautiful orbs. "When you say things like that, you make me melt."

"Why?"

"Words have the power to cause tremendous pain or quite the opposite."

"I don't know if I like having that kind of power."

She lovingly stroked the side of his face. "I can't imagine you trying to deliberately hurt me. You're going to be such a great father, Jason. I just know it, because if you love this baby as much as you love me, everything will be okay."

"I already love him."

"We still need to think of a name."

"Do you have any in mind?"

"Quartermaine is a mouthful."

He smirked.

"Jason Jr.?"

"I don't know if I like it. I want him to have his own identity."

"We could call him Jay as a nickname."

"I'll think about it."

"What about Matthew?"

"It's okay"

"Michael?"

Jason shrugged. "That's not bad."

"Jackson? We can call him Jack for short."

"You can add that one to the list."

"I like Brandon too."

"Brandon Quartermaine. It flows. Add that one too."

She smiled before kissing him soundly. "I think this is a great start."

He rubbed her belly. "We can try calling him the different names and see what we like."

"That's a great idea."

She put her hand over his. "Hi, Jackson."

"Jackson, your mommy is looking very hot right now."

She shook her head. "I don't think he knows what that means or he'd be grossed out."

"Why?"

"Do you want to think about your parents having sex?"

He made a face and then grinned. "Is that what we're about to do?"

"Get inside me, daddy."

"I can't say no to your mommy. Close your eyes and ears, Jack."

Liz laughed and then her man kissed her and everything else faded away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Baby Time

Kelly glanced at Jason who looks a little pale. "We're almost there, Elizabeth. You just need to push a few more times."

Liz whimpered as she gripped her legs.

Jason feels like he's useless. Elizabeth doesn't want him to touch her, so his hands are shoved into his pockets.

"Okay, I see the head."

Liz sucks in a sob as exhaustion sets in.

Jason holds his breath as Liz lets out a loud cry as she bears down.

"Almost there, one more push, Elizabeth, you can do it."

Liz grits her teeth as her body shakes and then the baby slips from her body.

Kelly cleared its passageways and then laid him on Liz's stomach.

Jason's eyes are wide as he peruses his son.

"He's beautiful," Liz said as tears flow down her cheek.

"I'm scared to touch him."

"It's okay," Liz said. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's fine, I just wish that I could have done more." He reached over and touched his son's fingers. "He's so tiny."

"We need to get him cleaned up and weighed," a nurse said.

"Okay."

She watched as the baby is taken away and then turned her attention to Jason. "Kelly needs to finish up. Why don't you give everyone the good news that Brandon is here."

"I'll be back."

He left and then headed to the waiting room and when he arrived, everyone stood.

"Is she okay?" Epiphany asked.

"Yes, and Brandon Jackson is here."

Monica grinned as she hugged him.

"Congratulations, son," Alan said.

"Thanks."

Johnny and Francis patted him on the back and then Carolyn moved closer.

"She's fine?"

"Yes. It was hard on her, but she is recovering. I'm so proud of her."

Jeff smiled. "So are we."

"Alright, I'll let you know when you can come in."

Emily hugged him and then he went back in.

"I'm going to call Lila," she said before leaving the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Months Later

Jason patted Brandon's back as he let out a big burp. "That was a good one."

Elizabeth had been tired, so he had offered to get the baby back to sleep.

"Now, it's time to sleep." That statement elicited a big yawn. Brandon is a little miracle. Jason still can't fathom how he had fit inside Elizabeth's belly. At first, he had been scared to touch him, but now, he feels more comfortable and doesn't mind being alone with him if Liz has to go on an errand. They had decided that she is going to take some courses over the summer and then go back to school full time to be an RN. Jason can work the night shift and then sleep a bit before watching Brandon. Everyone offered babysitting services as well. He likes his job with Johnny and Francis and discovered he's good with numbers. It makes him feel less brain-damaged and more productive. A smile lights up his face when he realizes that Brandon has nodded off, so he carefully lays him down before returning to cuddle his girl.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year Later

Jason grinned as he watches Brandon toddle towards him.

"Go to daddy," Emily said.

Brandon squealed and after a few falls, he finally makes it to his father.

"You are extra slobbery today."

Brandon grinned and patted his dad's face.

Emily took the baby and handed him to Monica.

The music swelled and when Elizabeth came into view, Jason's jaw dropped. She looks gorgeous. Six months prior, they had taken a bike ride to Vista Point and he had asked her to marry him and was relieved when she said yes.

His eyes well when she finally nears and her grin lights up his world.

"Beautiful," he mutters as she holds his hand.

The service is a blur as they state their vows and when it is finally time to kiss, Jason leans forward with relief, kissing his new wife reverently.

They headed for the reception and Liz is stunned to see Sarah and the baby.

"Hi."

"Hello." Liz's eyes flit to the baby. "He's beautiful."

"Thanks. His name is Spencer."

"Hi, Spencer."

He grinned.

"Brandon is a cutie."

"He's going to be a heartbreaker. I can already tell."

Nikolas moved towards them. "I'll take him. Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hi."

Sarah directed her towards some chairs. "When Gram told me about the wedding, I decided that it's time to bury the hatchet. I'm in love with Nikolas and we're happy. We're with who we were meant to be with."

"You mean that?"

Jason will always be one of the loves of her life, but she is not in love with him anymore. "Yes. Are you truly happy?"

Liz smiled. "I am and I'm glad you are too."

"The last time mom visited, she told me about her therapy and why she did what she did. It was an eye-opener. It got me thinking about my part and I figured that if you could forgive me and want a truce, then I could work on forgiving you regarding Jason and the past."

"Thank you."

"Look at us getting along," Sarah said with a smile. "Who would have thunk it?" Life had changed for her in so many ways. Falling in love with Nikolas had been a journey and she loves her new family.

"Well, I think we should hug just to freak everyone out."

Sarah laughed. "Let's do it!"

Caroline glanced at her husband. "Well, I didn't expect that."

Jeff is happy. "It's beautiful."

Caroline nodded as she wiped away a tear. "They need each other."

"I think you're right. It's a burden they don't have to bear anymore."

Audrey sighed. "How long is she in town for?"

"They'll be here for two weeks. Sorry, we kept it from you, but she wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm not happy you did, but I'm excited to get to know Spencer." Now, she'll have to go shopping to get him a few things so she can spoil him rotten.

"He's a doll."

Sarah retreated. "Go dance with your husband."

Liz looked up to find him walking towards them.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Hi. It's good seeing you."

"Thanks!"

Liz grabbed his hand. "We're delaying our honeymoon maybe we can all have dinner at Grams tomorrow night. She's watching Brandon for us, so we'll just come over to get him."

"That sounds like a plan. Go enjoy your dance and by the way, Steven sends his love." Their older brother works for doctors without borders and rarely gets back to the states.

Jason led Elizabeth to the dance floor. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, it's perfect. We're good."

He gave her a quick peck. As long as she's happy, he's happy too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Years Later

Elizabeth steps into the cottage and yells for Jason as she steps into the living room.

"Surprise!"

She covers her mouth as she spots everyone she cares about. "I can't believe this."

"Happy Birthday, Elizabeth," Epiphany said. "You are not only one fine nurse, but you've grown into a beautiful woman too."

Her eyes prick with tears. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday, mommy. Can we have cake now?"

Liz laughs at her son. "I'll make sure that you get the first piece and you can help me blow out the candle."

Brandon clapped his hands.

Jason stole a kiss. "Happy Birthday, baby."

She smiled. "You can give me your gift later." Her brows lift up and down making him smile.

They are swarmed with well-wishers and after the presents are opened and the cake is served, she pulled Jason into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

Liz grabbed his hands. "I know we didn't plan this, but Jason, I'm pregnant."

"Wow."

She bit her lip. "Are you okay with it?"

He nodded. "We'll be fine. Are you happy?"

"Yes. I was scared at first, but I'm excited. We're three months along."

"When do we see the doctor for an ultrasound?"

"We have an appointment in a week."

"I'll be there. Should we tell everyone?"

"Yes."

They go back into the room and Jason whistles.

"Sorry. Um, we have something to tell you."

Epiphany's head tilts. "Did he knock you up again?"

"Epiphany!" Monica said.

Liz started to giggle.

Jason shook his head. "Yes."

Lila clapped. "Oh, I'm so happy for you."

Liz kissed her. "I'm hoping that this one is a little girl."

"I'm sure the baby will be perfect no matter what you have."

Elizabeth's attention goes to her husband. Never in a million years did she think she'd be this happy. Life is good.

Six months later, Lila Audrey Quartermaine was born to much fanfare. Jason and Elizabeth would go on to have one more boy that they named Matthew Edward. Life wasn't always easy, but they rode the waves and matured together as they raised their family not letting anyone come between them. Sarah eventually married Nikolas and they had a little girl named Olivia and moved back to Port Charles. The sisters became close friends, as did their children.

The End

A/N- leasmom re: your feedback for Missing Identity – I've already established that she is Liz going by Bella.


End file.
